Mobian Huntsmen I: The Elemental Mobians!
by OGGuy21
Summary: After being defeating their greatest foe, the nephew of the enemy takes up the mantle, and supposedly thinking that they're dead, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails enter the world of Remnant. The four of them along with Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, they'll have adventures of a life time once they get to Beacon Academy!
1. Prologue: The Mobians Arrive in Remnant!

_**Hello ladies and gents! It's OGGuy21 here, and I am redoing (hopefully the last time!) this entire series! I know I did this previously and it's getting repetitive but hear me out. As I kept reading the three books I noticed some things that I can't ignore, I REALLY tried to ignore the desire to start over but I couldn't. First thing, their combatic style. In the first two books, their techniques; no consistency! But this time, as I redo the three books, their techniques will remain the same. Second, I was WAY too close to the story where the focus is not on Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails but I didn't want to be TOO focused on them and forgetting the rest of the cast of RWBY. So, I am going to try to do better on this. And lastly third, of course Pyrrha and Penny will survive book 3! And with that out of the way, let's begin! Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All the characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

Welcome to the Archieverse. A universe where the series featured a mixture of characters, settings and storylines from the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM cartoon show, the Sonic the Hedgehog video games by SEGA, and various other incarnations of Sonic. And, our story begins on a planet called Mobius , home to our favorite blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog! Currently, Sonic and the ragtag team of his childhood friends and other allies they gathered known as the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are preparing themselves for their final bout against the Overlander whose evil incantations had caused 15 years of terror. Dr. Ivo Robotnik or known as "Dr. Eggman"! The mad scientist had desired to conquer Mobius for his empire but all his attempts have been thwarted by Sonic and his friends, and for the Blue Blur, he has noticed that his foe is on his last legs and his sanity rapidly declining. As the morning sun rose at the outside of Eggman's base which is the former city that housed the Kingdom of Acorn , as the final battle approaches, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are doing the final preparations for their raid against Dr. Eggman…

A sound of a yawn filled the morning air as a blue hedgehog with his muzzle, arms & torso are peach colored, his eyes are emerald green. He has 6 head quills dropping back from the back of his head, 2 quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears white gloves but his most distinguishing trademark features are his full red, single white striped, gold buckled friction-proof sneakers. He is "Sonic the Hedgehog"!

**(-Music: Sand Ocean [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

"Morning Rotor! Slept well?" Sonic inquired while stretching his legs.

"Couldn't sleep, so I set up the link to New Mobotroplis instead…" Said a jaded walrus with violet-colored skin with darker toes and fingers; he wore glasses, a brown bomber jacket and a slight tuft of hair teal bandoleer-like tool belt and a backwards yellow cap. He is "Rotor the Walrus" aka "Boomer".

The Azure Hedgehog arched a brow in confusion at the walrus' explanation. "I think one of us needs more sleep, because that MADE no sense to me."

"We're setting up a live data stream back to the city." Said a female chipmunk with brown fur with light brown on the face and torso as well as short, auburn hair, blue eyes, a short tail, and a short, open, light-blue vest and tall, matching blue boots. She is the daughter of the current monarchs of the Kingdom of Acorn , "Sally Acorn". And holding her portable computer tapping a few buttons as she looks at Sonic.

"Oh cool, why?"

"To keep everyone back home informed. One way or the other, our fight with Dr. Robotnik ends _**today**_."

"We…" Sonic begun before having an expression of skepticism. "...the whole thing will be monitored? This isn't one of Hamlin's ideas, is it…?"

Sally shook her head denying his response. "I proposed the notion. The people have the right to know."

_"The monitors are online here and I've synced with Rotor. Can I get a level check please?"_ Said a computerized voice from Sally's handheld.

* * *

We turn our focus to a domed kingdom which is New Mobotroplis where the citizens everywhere were huddled in different areas with the hover screens showing Sonic's face and waving as he said "Hi Mom!" And back to the group.

* * *

"Okay- last checks Sue?" The Princess inquired to a pink echidna with violet eyes and purple-tipped bangs with her left foremost dreadlock is fully robotic, and the others sport various metallic plates, rings and wires. Her gloves are mitt-like with the first finger on each separated. She wears a black tank top with teal padding on the left side, a yellow-orange belt and large, mechanical-looking teal boots. She is "Julie-Su the Echidna".

"I'm synced with Nicole and will be in contact for our team," Julie-Su replied with a grin on her face as she readied her double-barrel, multi-purpose laser rifle. "The Chaotix are ready Sally!"

_"This is it…" _Sonic thought, mentally psyching himself up for the moments away of ending the war that haunted their childhoods. _"You're going down Doctor E!"_

"Let's do it to it Sal!" He said a big grin on his face as his friends stood alongside him.

"I'll keep things under control here." Rotor said with his arms crossed with smile on his face.

Sally nods with a determined look on her face as she points forward. "Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! Let's take down the Eggman Empire!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Iron Gate [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

Inside the Eggdome where booming and deafening sounds of their enemy banging at the outside trying to get in. A red female echidna with red hair and blue eyes. She wears a full black bodysuit with a belt and heavy black boots. While usually the same red of her body, her hair is pink. Her dreadlocks are waist-length, though more recently they're considerably shorter. Like Julie-Su, she features a fully cybernetic dreadlock on her left; the others are usually adorned with crisscrossing white stripes. She is the Kommissar of the Dark Legion , "Lien-Da the Echidna". Many hooded figures were running back and forth carrying metallic beams and other junk with haste.

"The enemy has begun their assault! Step it up everyone!" She barked as she hastily placed the blaster in one of the hooded figures' hands. "Team "Fire" to entry point Alpha! Team "Ice" to entry point Beta! You're the frontlines! Every piece of material goes to the barricade outside the of the code chamber. Follow Dr. Eggman's blueprints _**exactly**_! Follow the plan everyone, it makes no blasted sense but it's all we got."

"The plan _**does **_make sense, Lien-Da." Said a cyberized voice as Lien-Da turns to face a cybernetic echidna head in glass orb with dreadlocks-like tentacles ending in small clamps as he moves using them. He's the oldest Mobian that ever lived, "Dimitri".

"A barricade with a hole _**just**_ big enough for Sonic to get through makes sense?" She inquired before exhaling in exasperation of Dr, Eggman's plan.

"No, not the Doctor's plan. That's madness. I mean the _**real**_ plan." He reiterated.

Lien-Da's blue eyes focuses on the floor. "Ah still, that's a risky gambit… can we really trust Snively? We know nothing about _**her**_ except what he's told us."

"As the saying goes granddaughter: "Any port in a storm"." Dimitri smirked as he proceeds leaving the room, leaving his great-great granddaughter puzzled. "Until then, follow the Doctor's orders. Our people should largely emerged unscathed and then the "heroes" will be _**HIS**_ problem."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Eggmanland - Day [ Sonic Unleashed ]-)**

"Almost through!" Said a female bunny with a Southern accent that has yellow fur and shoulder length hair, wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, a brown jacket, pistol belt with twin revolvers, and fingerless gloves. She is "Bunnie D'Coolette Rabbot", the wife of "Antoine D'Coolette".

"Just a couple of more hits!" Said a male black-and-yellow armadillo with a red shell and blue eyes. He wears simple white gloves and red and white shoes similar to those worn by Sonic; however, the white stripe doesn't cross the entire shoe and they lack the gold buckles. His black nose is somewhat longer and more pointed than those of Sonic. He's the muscle of the Chaotix, "Mighty the Armadillo".

Sonic got into a runner position with a grin. "Man-o-man! I feel bad for anyone waiting for us on the other side."

A pink female hedgehog with green eyes, her spines were curved and stylized, somewhat resembling a bob cut, wearing a short red dress with white trim, tall red boots with a white cuff and stripe, a red headband and gloves with gold cuffs. She held a metallic yellow and red hammer ready to swing. She is "Amy Rose". She smiled. "Ready for launch Sonic?"

"One speed-dash special on my mark…"

"We're in/Go Sugah-Hog!" Bunnie and Mighty said in unison as they tore a large hole revealing the inside of the base.

Amy swung her hammer sending Sonic who is in his ball form inside the base to find it empty thus making him gain a disappointed look.

"Aw… I guess they're lying in wait." Sonic said turning around and approaching the hole. "Coast is clear guys!"

"Freedom Fighters! Take the West Hall! Sonic, you're on point!" Sally commanded.

"Sweet!"

"Chaotix! You have the East Hall! Julie-Su, keep me posted!"

* * *

The chaos has ensued as the Freedom Fighters encountered some of the Dark Legion knocking them down relatively easy. It was no different, on the Chaotix's side, a male red echidna purple with eyes. He bears a white crescent mark on his chest. He wears white gloves similar to boxing gloves and has two spiked knuckle-claws on each hand. He wears green, yellow and red footwear with a metal "Lego" plate atop each shoe. He is "Knuckles the Echidna". He and Julie-Su were chasing the Dark Legion soldiers down to a circular door.

"We've got them on the run Knux!" Julie-Su said shooting from her proton gun. Then she grabbed Knuckles' arm which got his attention. "Hey, are you okay? Can you go through this?"

Knuckles looks down in silence pondering on what he should say. He smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek lovingly. "They may be the last of our kind, but they're still working for Eggman. We have to stop them for their own good. You with me?"

She smiled nodding. "Always."

"That's far enough children." Dimitri says getting glares from the two Echidnas.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Eg Control Room [ Shadow The Hedgehog ]-)**

In Snively's living quarters where the man himself was in the shower preparing himself, preparing for what? Let's find out.

"What's the latest report Kommissar?" Inquired Snively Robotnik aka "Colin Kintobor Jr.", Eggman's nephew.

"Teams "Fire" and "Ice" reported losing on schedule. Points Alpha and Beta have nearly fallen and…" She halted after smelling the air which made her scrunched her nose at the odor. "Ugh… are you wearing cologne?!"

There stood Snively with his long beak-like nose, bald with only 5 hairs on top of his head, light blue eyes, he wore an outfit that greatly resembles Dr. Eggman's - minus the buttons. The color is different as well - being green instead of red. He grew a smirk. "It was a gift from her region of the world. Quite the scent, isn't it?"

The Grandmaster pinched her nose. "You could say that. Your nose is bigger than _**mine**_. How could you stand that?"

"Hmph!" The short man hmph'ed as he turned his back and walked towards the door. "Yet one more thing you animals will never understand about my kind… nevermind. You may direct the Legion to move on to phase two and prep the emeralds."

Lien-Da coughed trying to clear her lungs from Snively's cologne. "Yes sir."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Back with the Freedom Fighters, we see Sonic leaning against the wall and Sally looking the glow of the lasers that were being fired from the Dark Legion hit the corner. She hoped that she can keep on going through to meet with the Chaotix but their momentum has been lost since the Dark Legion got their offense on point.

"Thorough bunch of cronies aren't they?" Sonic inquired with his eyes closed.

"Unfortunately, they've broken our momentum." Sally said with her hands on her hips. Then she turns to her friends, Amy, Bunnie, a brown-furred male coyote with tan facial fur and blond hair, his eyes usually colored blue. Wearing Armand's old Royal Army uniform, a blue jacket with red trim, gold pads on the shoulder, and red boots. He's "Antoine D'Coolette", the husband of Bunnie. And a male two-tailed fox with orange fur with a white muzzle and chest fur, sapphire eyes, and white gloves and red shoes with white toes. His name is Miles Prower but known as "Tails". "Okay, I don't want to use our trump card so soon, but I'll need a shield from Bunnie. Sonic will go in low, Tails on high. Amy and Antoine will come in next and cover them, disarming them where they can. Then Bunnie and I will…"

"Yo Sal!" The Blue Blur called her with surprised look. "You can ditch the plan."

The Princess turns to him. "_**What**_, Sonic?"

"The Legion just retreated!"

Her eyes widened in shock seeing the hallway empty, void of their enemies in sight. "What?! They had us pinned!"

* * *

Back with the Chaotix, specifically to Knuckles and Julie-Su glaring at Dimitri, then a large, green-skinned crocodile, with light green eyes and arms, as well as the scales down his back, are now red-orange. The large, round shoulders are much smaller and black in color. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His now-wireless headphones became black and somewhat chunkier in design. He is "Vector the Crocodile". He was running towards the two echidnas and then skids to a stop seeing Dimitri.

"Hold on Vec. Move Dimitri." Knuckles said with narrowed eyes.

"Is that your command _**Guardian**_?" Dimitri asked with a derision smile which irked the red Echidna. "I am over 600 years, I am a well of information. I am one of the remaining Echidnas alive. I am almost all that is left of your family. You _**gave your life**_ to save me once… if I refuse, will you _**make**_ me move?"

"Yes." Knuckles answered in a serious tone.

The two stared each other down for a few moments before Dimitri makes his way into a hole in the ceiling.

"Edmund's convictions live on in you. Good luck nephew." Dimitri grins as he goes into the darkness.

"Uhh… Knux?" Vector spoke trying to figure out what just happened.

"I don't know Vec… I just don't know." Knuckles muttered walking back.

* * *

Both the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix meet in the same hallway facing a tall wall composed of junk. So they took this as an opportunity to plan their next move and figuring out how to get through this wall.

**(-Music: The Base [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

"Ditto. I know we've kicked their butts a lot recently, but it's like they're not even putting up a fight." Sonic said thinking about this.

"Dun sound so disappointed. Ah think we're owned an easy win." Bunnie stated feeling pretty confident about this development.

"Maybe because they prepared for the siege? This barricade maybe made out of junk but it's solidly built." The Fox Boy said analyzing the wall while airborne.

A yellow-furred Flying Squirrel with a tan muzzle and circular patch on his chest, similar to Sonic. He has a bushy yellow tail and patagium, or flight flaps, that he can extend from his chest to his arms. He wears a blue jacket and shoes with a white stripe going down. He is "Ray the Flying Squirrel". He squats noticing a hole. "All except for this hole. I wonder what it's for?"

"It's a bottleneck and an invitation." Said a deep and raspy voice coming from the hole startling Ray to reveal a purple chameleon that has yellow eyes, wears dark purple and black shoes with more elaborate cuffs and studded bands around the wrists and ankles. The scales on his back were reduced to three and are now black in color. He is the ninja of the Chaotix, he is "Espio the Chameleon". "Sorry Ray."

Sally opened her handheld before gazing at him. "Explain."

"Most of the could squeeze through just as they did but we would be easy to single out and divide, hence the bottleneck…" Espio explained. "Given the chatter I heard about Eggman, I also believe the hole was meant for Sonic to spin dash through quickly and deliver to him to the Doctor. Hence the invitation."

Sonic grinned rubbing his gloved hands together. "He sure knows how to make a guy feel welcome. Well, time to take care of business." He proceeds walking to the hole.

The Princess ran in front of him to stop him from going any further. "Sonic! No! You can't go in there alone!"

"If you think you'll be the only one fighting the Doctor, then you're sorely mistaken." Said a voice getting everyone to turn around to see a black and red male hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He has red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, he wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Rocket-skates which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single Inhibitor Ring. He is the Ultimate Life Form "Shadow the Hedgehog". "I'm coming with you. I suggest you bring two people with you Faker."

"Mah stars! Shadow, when did you get here?" Bunnie inquired being surprised of his arrival looking at him as he walks by her.

"Don't matter _**when**_ I am here." He answered before facing Sonic. "Make your two selections, you have five minutes."

The Blue Blur sighs of his plans were ruined to combat Dr. Eggman by his lonesome, he knows that Shadow won't let him move forward unless he selects two people and he has little time to choose. "Hey Knux, you in?"

Knuckles' eyes widen in surprise when Sonic chose him to be one of the four to take on the mad scientist. Then he smirked as he fist-bumped Sonic. "I'm in. Vector, you're in charge."

"Knuckles! Are you sure about this?" Julie-Su asked being concerned as she glances at Sonic. "Sonic! Why don't you pick-"

"Su." He said her name calmly. "It's okay, besides, I'll make sure Eggman will pay a thousand fold for turning our kind against us, this is my opportunity." He gave her a kiss on the lips and walked next to him.

"Pick your last choice, 2 minutes." The Ultimate Life Form said getting a look from Sonic.

"Hey T2, how's your nanotech doing?"

Tails bore a shocked look. "Huh?!"

"Sonic, are you sure about thiz?" Antoine inquired questioning his choice. "No offenze but he'z not combat-ready."

"Good, you three better not get in my way." Shadow said before Sally walked in front of him with a frown on her face. "Princess, move out of way."

"I won't allow this. I won't let Tails go with you three unless you make another choice." She said firmly not flinching by his menacing glance.

"Let him decide."

"I… I…" Tails began but he looks down but he balled his fist as he took a step forward. "I'm g-going!"

"Are you sure about this Tails?" Mighty inquired placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not being forced to go with them."

The Kitsune narrowed his eyes as he had a determined look. "Well… I am going to do this. I wanna prove that I can be useful. Besides, whatever technological terror that Eggman has in store for us beyond this wall, my knowledge may prove useful. I want to do this."

"That's the spirit Tails." Knuckles says being proud of his response.

"Times up. Let's move." Shadow revs into a spin dash and zooms through the hole.

"We're off. Wish us luck." Knuckles zooms into the hole after Shadow.

Amy gave a kiss on Sonic's cheek. "Oh my brave Sonic! Good luck! I love you!"

Sonic chuckles as his emerald eyes looked the other way. "Amy! ...thanks."

After the good-byes, good lucks, and farewells were exchanged, Sonic and Tails spin dashed into the hole catching up to Knuckles and Shadow who knocked out the ten Dark Legion soldiers and kept going doing the corridor to confront Dr. Eggman for the final time. But something was bugging the speedy blue hedgehog about this entire ordeal.

_"I can see the Doc wanting a showdown but this feels off… something's up."_ He thought.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Egg Carrier - A Song That Keeps Us On The Move [ Sonic Adventure ]-)**

In the communication center, Snively, Lien-Da, and Dimitri are watching this but they didn't expect the addition of Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails which bore concerned looks from Lien-Da and Dimitri, and for Snively, his reaction was like he struck gold.

"You're taking this well sir." Dimitri states noticing the short Overlander's wicked smile.

"Of course. Looks like we can get rid of four pests instead of one. Those inane Freedom Fighters threw out their heavy hitters, this takeover will be more simpler now without those three in the way. Kommissar! Make sure the Dark Legion holds Sonic's friends at bay till the four are sealed in with my uncle!" Snively commanded and he shifts his focus to Dimitri. "Grandmaster, you may wait for me at the landing bay on top of the Eggdome."

"Yes sir./Very good sir." The two Echidnas complied in unison.

"I'll join you shortly. I need to oversee the last moments of the Eggman Empire." Snively walks down the hall.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The four Mobians made their way to a small chamber with a round center. The atmosphere was intense which made Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails kept their guards up but Sonic walked with a jeering smirk.

"Massive armored doors. Little, enclosed space. Nowhere to go but "in", and nowhere to go but "back"." The Blue Blur said in a teasing tone was he walked in not noticing the intense atmosphere. "Why didn't he put a big, lit sign saying: "This way to the trap"! So much for the presentation. Ready to party Eggman?"

"Stop messing around!" The Ultimate Life Form barked at his rival, not enjoying the idea of his rival taking this as a joke. "At least look prepared to fight."

**(-Music: The Egg Dragoon [ Sonic Unleashed ]-)**

Then the massive doors slammed shut behind them making Tails jump in fright and then Knuckles ran to the door trying to pry them open to no avail. Then the four look up to see a huge red, grey and yellow robotic tarantula coming towards them.

"Aw! No repeat of your armor from last time?" Sonic inquired leaning on the railing gazing at the robot spider.

**"Eh?! Shadow?! Knuckles?! And that peepsqueak fox?!"** The voice of Dr. Eggman cried in surprise seeing them. He growls. **"I told Lien-Da to allow only Sonic! No one else!"**

"You need better guards Eggman!" Shadow said getting ready for battle. "No more talk! This is it! Your reign ends _**NOW**_!"

**"No matter! This is the end for you rodents! The four of you won't leave this room alive!"** Dr. Eggman declared.

"Big talk big man, let's dance!" Sonic said getting into his battle stance.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Dr. Eggman Showdown [ Sonic Lost World ]-)**

**"Fifteen years, Sonic! Fifteen and more! You and your irksome friends have been a thorn by my side! _NO MORE_!"** The Mad Scientist bellowed in fury. He was seeing red at this point.

"Uh huh…" The Blue Blur said not even caring as he looked his hand.

**"Don't sass me you intolerable brat! I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik! _The_ most brilliant mind in the history of the world!"** Dr. Eggman barked at him.

Sonic snorts. "If you say so."

**"I do! And what I say is _LAW_! You know why? _BECAUSE I CONQUERED THE BLASTED PLANET, THAT'S WHY!_" **The desperate mad man roared. **"Remember the old Mobotroplis? Veritable capital of the world? It fell to me in a matter of **_**minutes**_**!"**

""The coup." I remember. I was like, five."

**"And do you remember my ultimate victory? When I ground you into the ashes of Knothole! _I've beaten you before rodent! I CAN DO IT AGAIN_!"** Dr. Eggman glowered as he made the frontal appendage of his creation come at Sonic.

Sonic of course, easily evaded the strike with cocky smirk on his face. "Impressive resume Doc. But you've failed to notice about our numbers and you missed a couple of points. Hey guys! Want to remind Egghead of the missing points?"

"Gladly!" Tails says as he balled his hand into a fist a red cannon formed around his hand as the yellow barrel formed. "Like how a group of kids who have little to no military training took back that city! You underestimated us!"

The Fox Boy fired an energy ball that hits the cockpit knocking the Egg Tarantula to the wall. He barely dodged the incoming appendage that was aiming at his head. So Tails went airborne to evade more strikes. The Egg Tarantula shot a laser beam which almost got the flying fox.

**"I came back! I took the city back!"** Dr. Eggman retorted.

"How long did that last? Months tops? And then you slipped letting the place get nuked by missiles!" Knuckles added insult to injury by coming down from above to give a lower cut on the cockpit making the Egg Tarantula slam to the floor. "And as a plus, the slag powers New Mobotroplis! So, the inhabitants of New Mobotroplis thanks you!"

**"SHUT UP!"** The Mad Scientist bellowed using two appendages to try to knock the red echidna off but he jumped off of the wall.

"And your so called empire. Are you aware of the regions that you _**don't**_ control right?" Shadow inquired as held an red spear made of energy. "Chaos Spear!"

**"Trifles! Specks on the windshield!"** Dr. Eggman growled pressing a blue button.

A shield appeared in front of the robotic spider saving it from destruction but then a blue blur zoomed by as a pink laser blast almost hit him making him laugh.

"In denial much Doc? The United Federation alone has at least a half-dozen city states in it!" The Speedy Hedgehog states dodging more attacks. "And then there's all of the Freedom Fighter groups fighting you all over the world every day. And you aren't too popular you do out-right control. You can't really claim to "control" the planet when you're fighting for it your every waking hour! Sure, you beat me fair and square not long ago. I'll give you props for that."

The speed demon was airborne after evading a slash attack, Sonic revs into a spin dash as he began descending like a meteor knocking the Egg Tarantula around.

**"Argh!"**

"How many badniks I have stomped? How many times that I have sent you packing?"

**"Stop it!"**

"I've beaten you before, Eggman. _**A LOT**_. And I'll do it again." He smirked at an seething Dr. Eggman.

"Hey Sonic! Look out!" Tails cried pointing at the abdomen.

He is right; the abdomen near the end shot a grappling hook into the dark ceiling bring him up into the air making Sonic jump off with Dr. Eggman grumbling and mumbling. Then the appendages were raised and facing forward in various directions; then they started spinning like helicopter blades.

**"Y-You can only beat the averages so long before they _beat you_!"** The mad man hissed.

"Watch your heads!" Knuckles said jumping down the hole.

"I'll cut the line!" The Fox Boy said as the barrel as shifted into a yellow sword. He sliced the rope making the Egg Tarantula fall on it's back. "Got it!"

Shadow revved into a spin dash. "This is the end!"

The robotic spider rose its pedipalps which made the black and red hedgehog bounce off. **"No! I won't let you!"**

"Fine fine, wanna do this the hard way? Gotta catch me first!" Sonic dashes up the wall heading into the dark ceiling.

Like a moth to a flame, he followed the speeding hedgehog and then Sonic jumped and revved into a spin dash knocking the Egg Tarantula into the wall making Tails cringe at the impact, then the robotic arachnid fell on it's back.

**"No no no! Stop it! Stop it!"**

"Ready to end this fellas?" The Blue Blur inquired landing on the floor.

"Okay!"

"Alright!"

"Let's get this over with!"

The four revved into their spin dash and zoomed at the upside-down Egg Tarantula thus destroying it thus enraging Dr. Eggman more and more causing him to shout his last infuriated statement.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

As the final blow was struck thus completely destroying the machine causing the mad scientist to fall into the wreckage as the four heroes land to relish their victory.

"Whew… that was cathartic…" Sonic said wiping the sweat off of his brow and grabbing his enemy's pince nez glasses. "I'll leave the speeches about "winning the day" and "conquering evil" to Sally. I'll be content with a "nyah nyah" and "I win"."

"Um… Egg-"

Tails was about to get his attention till he got startled by Dr. Eggman's maniacal scream with spit leaving his mouth. The finally insane doctor started shouting gibberish things and he fell on his back struggling to tear his mustache off which he did causing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to cringe at the sad sight, then the Fox Boy walked to the door trying to find something that can control the doors that are still closed. The color left his being in the shocking realization that they're literally trapped in the room.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Madness [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

"G-Guys! We're trapped!" He said with growing trepidation. "I can't find a panel or switch to open the door!"

"What?!"

Shadow glares at the drooling Dr. Eggman as he charged up another Chaos Spear. "_**You**_! You have planned this!"

"C'mon Shadow! Eggman is a drooling mess! He can't even speak proper sentences! There's someone else pulling the strings!" Knuckles says getting the Ultimate Life Form's attention as he began to think.

Then the room was filled with the victorious laughter from Snively as the four looked up trying to find out where is his voice coming from.

**"Congratulations you poor saps! You have defeated my uncle- no, you have _BROKEN_ him!" **Snively cackled again before taking a breath. **"This is the moment I have been waiting for! To be frank, I was expecting only Sonic to come to his death but the three extras will do!"**

"Hey needle nose! Let us out before I break our way out and pound you senseless!" Sonic threatened narrowing his eyes.

Knuckles was punching the door trying to break it but he couldn't make a dent. "Gah! No good! We're stuck!"

"We're in a room made out of solid Mobibendium..." Tails said analyzing the wall and then gazes at the floor. He just fell to his knees and he begun to cry. "W-We're s-stuck!"

**"Yes… yes… accept the reality that you four are just moments away of as death is ready to embrace you, along with my mentally broken uncle. This is the end of the Eggman Empire… it's time for someone new to fill the status quo. I, Colin Kintobor Jr. will be the genuine ruler of Mobius and for my first act of action is to rid of the remains of my time being shrouded by uncle's shadow."** Snively says as a huge laser came from the ceiling and it was aimed at the four. **"It's a shame for this weapon to be useless once I use it to dispose of you four. Better say your prayers!"**

Frantic banging came from the door which made them turn to it to hear their friends crying out to them which made the nephew of Dr. Eggman laugh evilly.

"Sonic! Hang on, we'll get you out!" Sally said.

**"It's time to show your pathetic friends that I am not like uncle! Sayonara!"** Snively laughs as the machine powered up.

"I… I… I can't believe it's over…" Knuckles said balling his hands into fists and shaking as the wave of hopelessness washed over him.

Shadow crossed his arms as he shuts his eyes. "..."

Seeing his friends and rival embrace themselves for their impending deaths, Sonic turned to the door as a sad smile came on his face. He touched the door. "Sal… everyone… thanks for the way past cool ride but never give up the fight. Never lose hope!"

Then as the room was enshrouded by the white light of the laser as the weapon fired a multi-colored beam which shone bright…

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

As we leave Mobius, went enter the world of Remnant , a world of airships, gadgets, high-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Dust existing side by side and all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as Aura : a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities which are specific to individuals are known as Semblances . Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - Humanity and Faunus , a race of Human-animal hybrids. Legend states that mankind was born from dust into a hostile world, forced to battle for survival against soulless creatures of darkness known as the Grimm . However, man discovered a power that would help them combat the forces of darkness; they named their newly discovered power, Dust, after that from which they were formed. Armed with Dust, described as "Nature's Wrath", mankind was able to turn the tide against the Grimm. Then the four kingdoms are the main outposts of civilization in Remnant. Vale . Mistral . Vacuo . And Atlas . These havens are safe from the threat of the Grimm compared to the hostile world that exists outside of their borders. The majority of Humans and Faunus live within the safety of the Kingdoms. But it seems that Remnant will receive some visitors that are not from this plane of reality. We focus on the continent of Saunus , where Vale is located but we'll set our eyes on the small island at the west of the continent, Patch . The secluded and heavily forested island were filled with giggles of two girls. One girl had fair skin, lilac eyes, bright golden hair in twin pigtails, a orange scarf, wearing a grey shirt that reached past her waist that had a orange belt at the waist, black shorts, orange socks, and light brown shoes, she is "Yang Xiao Long" (6 yo). And the other girl has fair skin, silver eyes, black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips, wearing a maroon sleeveless hoodie with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, a black skirt, and black shoes, she is "Ruby Rose" (4 yo). It seems that the two girls were playing hide-and-seek.

"Ruby! Ruby! Where are you?! You can't hide from me forever!" Yang declared as she dug through the bushes looking for her half-sister.

Ruby, who was hiding behind a tree couldn't stop giggling but she gasped as she heard Yang's footsteps coming closer to the tree she was hiding behind, she dove in the bushes. Unfortunately, she heard the bush move making the blonde smirk as she slowly approached the shrubbery where her younger half-sister is in till a white light shone deeper in the woods causing Yang and Ruby to run to where the white light come from. After a bit of running, the two girls almost fell in a Ilumetsa sized crater. They looked at each other before Yang slide down the crater to gasp in shock.

_**[A/N: The Ilumetsa crater is the smallest crater on Earth. It is 80 meters in diameter.]**_

**(-Music: SA2… In the Groove [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

"There are people in here! Ruby! Get Dad!" Yang said causing the young girl to run off.

Little Ruby ran as fast her feet could carry her as she ran into a cabin and then her and a man rushed back to Yang who were watching over the four unconscious boys.

"Yang!" A masculine voice called her, a with man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes, he wore an orange bandana around his left arm, and wore brown cargo pants. He is "Taiyang Xiao Long".

"We gotta take them in! They're hurt!" She pleaded trying to get the boy with blue hair out of the dirt.

"On it!" Taiyang began carrying the two boys with red hair and black and red hair. "Ruby. Get the boy with the orange hair."

"Okay Dad!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

The three got the four boys and brought them back to their cabin, Taiyang cleaned them up and got them clothed and set them in beds. In the next morning, in one of the rooms, the boy with fair skin and blue hair revealed to have hedgehog ears as both ears began twitching causing the boy to groan as he opens his eyes, he slowly sat up looking around to see that he was in a room, he yawned and stretched. It seems that his hair is like 6 quills dropping back from the back of his head, 2 quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. Then he noticed a mirror as he got off of the bed to take a look at himself. When he saw his reflection, his eye twitched as he inhaled.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

A scream that woke everyone and scared off of the birds. But his scream woke up Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang that stormed in the room to find their guest running around circles as a blue blur making them have a sockdolager reactions but young Ruby was in awe of how fast he was going.

**(-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor [ Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z ]-) **

"At least he's awake…" Taiyang cleared his throat getting the bluette to stop like he was a plank of wood. "Uh… are you okay?"

"Who are you?! Where are my friends?!"

"Hold on now! You're in our house!" Yang said frowning at his attitude and she placed her fists on her hips. "You should be grateful you know!"

"Don't mind her son, your friends are resting in their rooms but… I am sure that they're awake now due to your screaming. I am Taiyang." Taiyang said after yawning. "So what's your name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog (5 yo)! The fastest thing alive!" Sonic introduced himself with his traditional thumbs up. "Thanks for looking out for me and my friends."

"Sonic? Where are you?" Called a voice which made him zoom past the three.

"Tails!"

He sees a boy with fair skin, orange hair with three plucks with white tips, sapphire eyes, orange ears, and two fox tails. Sonic gives the boy known as Tails (4 yo) a hug but then realizes something, he looked younger now.

"Yo Tails! You look like a kid!"

"Huh?! So do you!"

"It seems all of us have regressed to children." Said a boy with fair skin, crimson eyes with red stripes on his hair and around the edges of his eyes, black hedgehog ears, a patch of white fur on his chest, his hair was similar to Sonic's but four of them curve upwards, and two that curve downwards, has two spines on his back and a small tail. "So where are Sonic?"

"Well Shadow (7 yo), these three saved us. The big guy is Taiyang, and I don't know the two girls though…" Sonic droned trying to figure out Yang and Ruby's names.

"You can call me Yang and this my sister Ruby." She introduced herself and her sister.

"I'm Tails, thank you for looking after us." Tails said kindly before bowing out of respect.

Shadow closes his eyes as he crosses his arms. "Shadow."

"Knuckles (7 yo)." Said a boy who is named "Knuckles" with tan skin, red dreadlocks, purple eyes, a white crescent mark on his chest, and a red tail that raises near the end.

"Interesting set of names you four have. Are those your ACTUAL names?" Taiyang inquired.

"Yeah, those are our names." The bluette answered with a nod.

"Are you guys hungry? We can talk more after breakfast." The older man suggested, he chuckles hearing rumbles of their stomachs.

Tails blushed as he places his hand on his stomach. "Y-Yes please…"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Meet The Team! [ Freedom Planet ]-)**

After eating a hearty breakfast, the four boys sat on the couch; they explained (with the exception of Shadow) on what happened to them, Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang couldn't believe their ears on what they were saying. After an hour of discussion and exchanging notes, Ruby and Yang went back to their rooms to brush up leaving Taiyang and the four boys. The older man rubs his chin as he looks up at the ceiling with a sigh trying to wrap his head around this, if he told anyone about this, the people will think he's crazy but there's an upside to this.

"Interdimensional beings, Chaos Emeralds , and a war huh… knowing this, you have no place to stay but you four can stay here but under two conditions." Taiyang said getting their attention.

"What's that Tai?" Sonic inquired.

"I want you four to be Huntsmen." He answered getting various reactions from them.

"You want us to be Huntsmen? Be like heroes? That's easy! Are you in guys?" Sonic asks his friend with an excited look on his face.

Tails nods eagerly with his two tails wagging. "It's going to be fun! I'm in!"

"Well… I guess…" Knuckles said being unsure about this as he looks outside.

"I accept this condition of yours." Said Shadow who had his eyes closed.

"And for my second condition; your secret is safe with me but I know a few people who know… well sorta know about these type of things. But rest assured, your secret is safe. I want your consent." He says.

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Do as you wish."

"Whatever."

Taiyang smiles as he had an understanding between himself and the four. "Good! Starting tomorrow, we'll start teaching you about Remnant's culture and technology. Is that good?"

Tails' eyes lit up in excitement. "Ooo yes please!"

"I am quite curious on what this world has to offer." Knuckles added with a small smile on his face.

"Let's not forget our objective." Shadow reminded Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "We need to find our way home."

Sonic smirks looking at his friends. "Yeah but we can have some fun here, this is going to be a _**WAY PAST COOL**_ adventure!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	2. Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins!

_**Hey ya'll! What's up? It's OGGuy back in the chapter attack on the first chapter of Mobian Huntsmen I! From the numbers from the favorites and follows, I see y'all diggin' this and I am glad to see the numbers rise even more once more chapters get dished out! Oh yeah, Team SSKT's looks will be on my Instagram, I'll be dropping the links, so just copy and paste. So enjoy this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

_**"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past..."**_

* * *

The gems glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors.

* * *

_**"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."**_

* * *

Then darkness sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man.

* * *

_**"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"."**_

* * *

The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.

* * *

_**"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."**_

* * *

The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattered moon over a city at night.

* * *

_**"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."**_

* * *

A man with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. A red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band, he is Roman Torchwick and with four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop "From Dust Till Dawn".

* * *

_**"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."**_

* * *

Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, with the view lowering to a young girl and two young boys. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch, she is "Ruby Rose" (15 yo). The blue haired boy wore a Alice blue sleeveless t-shirt with Phthalo blue edges, with a true blue colored hoodie with yellow lines tied around his waist, a hand-sized gold ring tied around his neck as a necklace, slightly dark blue baggy pants that reached to his ankles, wearing smooth red shoes with pointed toes, white sock-like cuffs and a white strap over their middles and gold buckles on the sides and grey soles, and wearing white gloves, he is "Sonic Takamaki" (16 yo). And the mango haired boy wore a orange jacket with the logo of two tails on right side on the front with a yellow line on both sides of the zipper all the way up to the collar, a white shirt underneath, brown shorts, white gloves with black rings, and red shoes with white toes, he is "Miles 'Tails' Prower" (15 yo). These three were in the corner of the shop, Ruby reading the a weapons magazine with her red headsets listening to "This Will Be the Day", Sonic was on his scroll listening to "Speed Demon" with his blue headsets, and Tails was reading a magazine about technology while listening to "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" with yellow earbit headsets.

* * *

_**"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."**_ A man's voice said.

* * *

The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper.

Roman flicks his cigar as one of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

The shopkeeper raises his hands in a panic. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The Criminal Mastermind glances to the henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

One of the henchman places another open case on the display to the shopkeeper. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted music from the three teenager's direction, and unsheathes his sword.

The henchman pointing his sword at Ruby's back. "Alright kiddies, put your hands where I can see 'em. Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby. Thus getting Sonic and Tails' attention. He motions them to lower them.

She lowers her headsets. "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" He barked at them.

"Are you... robbing us?" She inquired with a smirk thus making Sonic grin.

"Yes!"

"Big mistake pal." Sonic said popping his knuckles.

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when fighting sounds are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him as the man calmly motions for another to handle three teens.

"Freeze!" The henchman said raising his gun at them.

* * *

Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and three crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form, Sonic unsheathing a gold, silver, and bronze sword with a ruby semi-circle above the handle, and then red pixels formed into red cannon with a yellow barrel. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Your move guy!" Said the blue haired Faunus pointing his blade at Roman.

"Okayyy…" Roman shifts his focus to his remaining henchmen. "Get them!"

**(-Music: Werehog Battle Theme [ Sonic Unleashed ]-)**

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at three, Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet. Sonic sheathes his blade and revs into a spin dash to knock his attacker, hurling him to the far end of the street breaking the glass doors at another store. Then he jump evading a strike from the henchman's sword and then lands both feet on his head making the henchman hit the ground and then slices the gun from another henchman and punches the guy at his face making his opponent hit the ground. And Tails used his Arm Cannon to eliminate his opponents and he used his namesakes to send his attacker to a car.

Roman shook his head in disappointment to the KO'd henchman that laid near his feet, he dropped his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard. He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. "Well, Red and animals, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building with Sonic and Tails with in pursuit.

Ruby turns to the onlooking shopkeeper. "You okay if I go after him?"

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off.

Roman makes it to the roof with Tails and Sonic hot on his tail, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him.

"Hey!"

"You have nowhere else to go pal!"

The Criminal Mastermind stops at the edge of the building. "Persistent…"

The three were ready to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. He turns around and holding up a red Dust gem. He throws it out at their feet and fires at them, resulting in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman stops laughing when he sees something on the roof. "Huh?"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Overflowing Power [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, Sonic, and Tails, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" He said.

The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls. Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"The hell...?" Roman muttered looking around.

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head. The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards. Sonic's sword had a blue outline and he swung it unleashing a blue crescent (Sonic Wind) at the fiery woman who fired a wave of fire at the crescent which dissipated, this made him grit his teeth in annoyance. Tails fired energy balls from his Arm Cannon but then the fiery female fired fireballs at them causing bursts of fire and electricity. Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her four opponents. Sonic jumped and Tails took flight grabbing Sonic's arm and Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away when the two Faunus lands on their feet.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby said putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

**(-Music: The Base [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table where Sonic, Tails, and Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you three. You put yourself and others in great danger." Said a scolding Glynda.

"They started it!"

"Yeah! Besides, we're not going to let that scumbag robbing the joint!" Sonic said crossly crossing his arms.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back… And a slap on the wrist." She she demonstrates with her riding crop, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!" "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you three."

"Really?" Ruby inquired, then she looks at Sonic and Tails who smiled.

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. He is "Ozpin".

"Sup Oz. Long time no see." The blue haired Faunus greeted.

"Hello Professor!" Tails greeted happily with his two tails wagging. "How have you been?"

Ozpin bore a smile after receiving the warm greetings from the two Faunus. "Greetings you two. I have been excellent, thank you for asking. You two have grown into fine young men since our first meeting."

"Like how could we forget!" Sonic said with a chuckle.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

** Flashback **

_3 years ago back in Patch, in Signal Academy where we are in a classroom with kids but the noticeable four Faunus, Sonic (14 yo), Shadow (16 yo), Knuckles (16 yo), and Tails (13 yo) were doing their midterms. Tails was the first to finish due to his natural intellect, Shadow was the second to finish, and Knuckles and Sonic were still doing their midterms and seem to be struggling. It was silent until the P.A. went on._

**"Would Mr. Takamaki, Mr. Yaminagi, Mr. Kaji, and Mr. Prower come to the front office. Would Mr. Takamaki, Mr. Yaminagi, Mr, Kaji, and Mr. Prower come to the front office."** _Said a feminine voice which made the four Faunus arch their brows._

"Sonic. Knuckles. You two can finish when you get back. Shadow and Miles, bring your tests to my desk and grab your things and proceed to the cafeteria." _The teacher said as they got up._

_Shadow and Tails grabbed their things as Sonic and Knuckles went out the door; they walked down the hall to the front office wondering what was going that caused them to be sent to the front office; as they got there, they came face-to-face to the Headmaster of Beacon Academy who was waiting for them._

"Hello, you must be wondering who I am and why I am here." _Ozpin began._

"You're the Headmaster of Beacon! Professor Ozpin!" _Tails said excitedly as stars appeared on his eyes._

_Shadow arched a eyebrow at this, then he narrowed his eyes a bit._ "Any reason what do you want with us? You have called the four of us _**SPECIFICALLY**_, unless you're an associate of Taiyang."

_The middle-aged man smiled as pushed his glasses up._ "Perspective. Yes, I am an associate of Mr. Xiao Long. He told me about you four being from another domain; from what I have seen, it wasn't too far from the things I have seen throughout my life but it did draw some questions that bears answering. Let's talk more in a private setting, it was Mr. Xiao Long's request,"

_The five head to the front of the academy as the four Faunus were sitting on the steps near the entrance doors and Ozpin remained standing. He had his eyes closed as he recalled the questions he had in mind._

"What's your intentions on being in Remnant?" _He inquired with a stoic face._

"We have no ill intent, we're just doing what we can to survive and become Huntsmen as it was one of Tai's conditions on living with him until we graduate from here and head to your academy…" _Knuckles answers while looking up at the sky._

_Sonic nods in agreement as he looks at the Headmaster._ "Besides, it passes the time… we hope that our friends from our dimension find a way to get us out of here. I don't mind hanging out here but things back at home are kinda dire."

"If you don't mind sharing the circumstances that are happening back in your domain?" _Ozpin asks with a hint of curiosity in his tone._

_The four Faunus look at each other pondering if they should tell him or keep it a secret since they only intended to let one person know about Mobius' affairs, that was Taiyang but since, Ozpin inquired nicely. Sonic shrugs._

"Mobius, where the four of us are from is in a long war against a mad scientist who is bent on world domination. He is Dr. Eggman, For fifteen years that man tried various of attempts to rule the world but Sonic has been the one stopping his plans since he was kid and along with his friends, the Freedom Fighters. He'll use any means to gain any advantage over you. His nephew, Snively, is the same way. He's the reason why we're here…" _The red echidna Faunus says looking at the Headmaster with a serious look on his face._

_Tails scratches his head._ "Yeah. Snively was shrouded by his uncle's shadow and the moment of our greatest triumph; we were about end the war because of Eggman's sanity had declined greatly… and it was…"

"To put it shortly Professor, we had false sense of victory since his weasel of a nephew sought to be rid of us along with his uncle who lost his mine due to Sonic defeating him so much, So we have no way back him until our friends come up with a way." _Shadow said crossing his arms feeling that this topic shouldn't be taking this long._ "You know this information is strictly confidential."

_Ozpin nods agreeing to his statement._ "Very well. It is getting late, but let me leave you with this offer. Once you graduate from Signal, I'll let you four enter Beacon Academy. Do you accept this proposal?"

"Absolutely!"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Meh, sure."

_The middle-aged Headmaster smirked as he walks to the Bullhead as it begins it's engines._ "I'm sure in the future, we'll get to know each other better in more better circumstances. Hope you enjoy time in Remnant."

_The they saw the flying ship taking off into the sky as they look at each other as the quadtrio of Faunus made their way back to their class._

** Flashback Ends **

* * *

**(-Music: Reverie Corridor [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

"That was a good memory…" Sonic said with a grin.

Tails notices a pouting Ruby. "What's the matter Ruby?"

"How could you guys not tell me that you guys met Ozpin back then?! Lucky!" She huffed making the two laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Ruby Rose…" Ozpin leans in to look at her face thus ending her pouting. "You... have silver eyes."

Ruby felt a little uncomfortable. "Uh, um…"

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He inquired gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." She answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see…"

He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth causing both Sonic and Tails to sweat drop.

_"Don't choke…" _They thought.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...

"Oh! That's my uncle!" She said with her mouth full of cookies then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises.

"So I've noticed." He placed his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin inquired

Ruby nods eagerly. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

Glynda and Ozpin study her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin grew a smile. "Hello."

Ruby smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" The Headmaster inquired.

Her smile grew more. "More than anything."

Ozpin exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby. "Well, okay."

"Yes!"

"Congrats Rubes!"

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Apotos - Day [ Sonic Unleashed ]-)**

The scene changes again as a girl wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit which is Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang said happily being unaware of her sister's gasping for air.

"Please... stop..."

Yang releases her sister. "But I'm so proud of you!"

After getting her breath, she looks at her sister. "Really Sis, it was nothing…"

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." The Blonde Girl said trying to figure out Ruby.

"She's saying that she doesn't want to be the source of attention. To some of us do like the attention." Sonic says getting the two girl's attention.

"Yeah, you." Said a red haired echidna Faunus who wore a Carmine red shirt with a white crest, a Carnelian red with orange lined shirt tied around his waist, a necklace with Beowolf teeth around it, black pants, and wears green, yellow and red footwear with a metal "Lego" plate atop each shoe. He is "Knuckles Kaji" (18 yo).

"You're the only one in this party that is the attention-hog. And it's annoying." Said a black and red haired Faunus that wore a black military trench coat with red from the shoulder to the sleeve, white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Rocket-skates which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. And on each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single Inhibitor Ring, black baggy pants with red on the sides. He is "Shadow Yaminagi" (18 yo).

He chuckles at Shadow's response. "Just kidding! Geez! Chill man!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

Their attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mugshot.

**"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."** Cyril says.

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

**"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"** Lisa began.

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

_"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_ Glynda greets the arrivals.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

_"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh."

_"Stupid…"_ Knuckles thought as he looks at the window.

_"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ Her hologram disappears.

**(-Music: Leisure Day [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby says as she and the other students look through the glass walls at the town below. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang says looking forward to this.

Sonic whistled being impressed. "Way way _**WAY**_ past cool!"

Tails' face was glued to the window with stars on his eyes. "It looks so majestic in person!"

Shadow smirks at the sight of the academy. "Finally, it gets interesting."

"I'm _**ACTUALLY**_ looking forward to this thing." Knuckles added pushing away the second thoughts he had.

The six hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby sighs. "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Sonic laughs in amusement. "Beacon! Here we come!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

The scene fades to black.

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	3. Chapter 2 The Shining Beacon!

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, from how the numbers are for this story; I appreciate you all. Without further ado, enjoy this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

We see a view of several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Having a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding away the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest-plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts criss crossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch. Ruby, Yang, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

**(-Music: After School Hours [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Wow..." Ruby, Yang, Sonic, and Tails said in awe taking in the entirety of Beacon.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" The flamboyant blonde said.

"I second that Yang!" The blue blur added agreeing to her statement.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby says getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions getting disturbed looks from the four Faunus. "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

The silver-eyed girl gave her sister a look that said: 'Are you crazy?!' "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Knuckles inquired placing his hands in his pockets.

She transforms her weapon into its scythe form. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby takes off her hood. "But... why would I need friends if I have you and the guys?"

"Well..." In a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Tails sweat drops by Yang's sudden exit as he, Knuckles, and Shadow proceeded forward. "She has a point Ruby… but the way she executed her point was _**very**_ poor."

"Hey Sonic, are you coming?" Knuckles asks turning to look at him who was trying to keep Ruby stable.

"Go ahead guys! I'm going to stick with Rubes for a bit-"

He felt his leg touch a luggage cart making him jump out of the way making Ruby fall backwards into a luggage cart due to her dizziness, sending cases flying. Then, someone is standing over her.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor [ Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z ]-)**

"What are you doing?!" Said an irritated female voice.

After hearing the voice, Ruby gets up on her hands. "Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Asked a girl with pale-skin young with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. She is "Weiss Schnee".

The young girl held one of the cases in confusion. "Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" She snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

Weiss had a tick mark appear on her head as she held a vial of red Dust and shutting the case unknowingly sprinkling the red Dust on Ruby's face. "What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby starts coughing from the Dust in her face. "I... I know..."

Sonic zoomed in front of Weiss with a look of annoyance on his face. "Look lady, this mess is your fault! Your stupid luggage cart bumped into me while I was trying balance Ruby out!"

"What?! How dare you! I ought to put you in your place!"

"I don't take kindly to those who pick on my friends! You're lucky that you're a girl or you would've been tasting concrete!"

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face before Sonic's intervention, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss and Sonic. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of a girl who has fair-skin with amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. As a Faunus, Blake has black cat ears. She She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eye-shadow in cats-eye style. She is "Blake Belladonna". She picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Said an angry Weiss who is covered in soot but it disappears.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby flushed being embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss huffed.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said being fed up with Weiss' attitude.

"It's heiress, actually." Ruby, Weiss, and Sonic look over as Blake approaches with the bottle. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The heiress smiles smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"Yeah, keep talking. Her head will only get bigger." Sonic jested getting a glare from Weiss.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake says making Weiss angerier as her pale skin turned red and steam coming out of her ears making the two speed demons chuckle.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" She gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

"Don't let the doors hit you on the way in!" The blue-haired Faunus said irking the Schnee Heiress more as she stomped off faster.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby sighs and then sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back. "Welcome to Beacon..." Then a shadow enshrouds her.

It was the boy with blonde hair holding out his hand. "Hey... I'm Jaune."

Ruby takes his hand and stands up. "Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Trista [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby, Sonic, and Jaune are walking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Said an exasperated Jaune making Sonic and Ruby laugh in amusement.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said trying to stop laughing.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

She gasped as Sonic laughed harder. "Hey, that explosion was an accident! Sonic shut up!"

"Sorry Rubes but that's funnier than Vomit Boy!" He continues his laughter.

Jaune chuckles at this and then his thumb points to himself trying to look cool. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Inquired a skeptic Sonic and Ruby.

The blonde boy flushes by the speed demon's gazes. "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggles before a short, awkward silence falls. "So... I got this thing!" She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He inquired with wide eyes.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

Three question marks appeared above his head. "A-wha...?"

Ruby cocks her weapon while smiling. "It's also a gun."

Then an exclamation mark appeared on his head as he nods in understanding. "Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?" She inquired being curious on what weapon that Jaune has.

"Oh! I, uh..." He unsheathes a blade. "I got this sword!"

Sonic looks at Jaune's sword and then he unsheathes his sword. "I got a sword too pal."

Jaune had an awestruck look as he took a look at the majestic blade. "Wow… that's a cool sword! Where did you get it?"

That made the blue blur surprised and then ponders on how to answer the blonde boy's question. "U-Umm…"

"My dad got it for his birthday." Ruby lied covering for him. She faces him and winks making Sonic chuckle. "So what else you have?"

"Oh, I got a shield, too!" Jaune gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense.

She touches the shield. "So, what do they do?"

Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does..."

"Rubes is a weapons fanatic. She made her weapon by herself." Sonic states pointing to her weapon.

Jaune's jaw dropped in disbelief after hearing that. "Wait - you made that?!"

Ruby nods with a smile on her face. "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." The blonde boy answered getting a nod of approval from Sonic.

"You have the best weapon-oh I mean the best _**type**_ of weapon ever." Sonic says giving a thumbs up. "Jaune my dude, family heirlooms show a history of people who have good character and those traits get passed on to the successor. Besides, now-at-days, nobody has appreciation for the classics."

Jaune sheaths his sword. "Yeah, the classics..."

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

The blonde knight shrugged. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

Sonic looks around wondering where they are going. "Yo, where are we going?" This inquiry caused both Jaune and Ruby to stop as he continued to walk ahead.

Jaune laughs sheepishly. "Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughs at his nervousness. "That's a 'no'."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Watashi ga kita! [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

We got an aerial view of Ruby, Jaune, and Sonic entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang waved her sister over.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" She said leaving him to join her sister.

"Hey Sonic! Over here!" Tails said waving his hands trying to get his attention.

"Well Jaune, this is where we part ways man. Good luck to you buddy." He zooms off to his friends.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find other nice and quirky friends to talk to?!" The blonde knight moves on to reveal a young lady who has her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm with a headpiece. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. She is "Pyrrha Nikos". She stood behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away.

"Sup dudes!" He greeted his friends.

"What held you up?" Knuckles inquired.

The bluette sighs as he rubs the back of his head. "Some stuff has happened… especially involving a certain spoiled girl picking on Rubes."

"You mean that girl in the pale blue and white dress?" Shadow asks looking at Weiss bothering Ruby and Yang.

Sonic shifts his focus from Tails to the three girls which made him face palm. "Are you kidding me?! I swear-"

"That's Weiss Schnee! Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! The youngest daughter of the current monarch of the company, Jacques Schnee! What's she doing here? She should've been at the academy in Atlas, not here…" Tails said pondering about this fact which made his best friend arch an eyebrow at which then the orangette picked up on. "What? Every techno magazine I read has a _**LOT**_ of ties to the Schnees."

"I feel bad for Ruby though…" Knuckles adds placing his hands in his pockets looking at the scene going on between Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. "She's more unbearable than Rouge…"

"I'm putting an end to this now! I don't care where she's from, she's a long way from home thinking she can get special treatment here!" The blue blur says ready to zip his way over there.

"Cool your jets Faker. The ceremony is about to begin." Shadow spoke pointing to Glynda and Ozpin walking on the podium.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Plus Ultra [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

The boys' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda steps up to talk after the middle-aged headmaster leaves the podium. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Ozpin is sure an enigmatic being." The echidna Faunus states crossing his arms.

"It was like the dude wasn't even here…" Sonic muttered.

Shadow closes his eyes in thought. "He's man of many secrets. That I do feel from him… but for now, let's keep our focus on the initiation tomorrow. We must plan our course of action."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow at breakfast, c'mon!" Tails says heading to the exit.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Evening Moments [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas that consists of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed in orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Said an excited Yang.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said while not looking up. "Well… a maybe for Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails.

"I know I do! Speaking of the boys, where are they?" She gazes around to find the four Faunus, it took her three minutes to spot them near the entrance of the ballroom next to a window but to find three of them there, then she returns her attention to Ruby. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang grew a teasing smile on her face, "Aw, that's so cuuuute!" She gets knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face.

The silver-eyed girl groans in annoyance. "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turns on her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang gets hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

* * *

Back a few minutes before the conversation with Yang and Ruby, we set our focus on our four Mobian-Faunus friends of ours, who were setting up their sleeping bags.

"Dude, this is like a _**MASSIVE**_ sleepover…" Sonic said who wore a white t-shirt and navy blue boy shorts. "But we got the best spot in the house! Ha!"

"I just hope we don't get a person that snores…" Knuckles states while wearing red sweatpants with a orange stripe at the end. He wears no shirt so he can show off his toned upper body and muscles.

"Dude, you snore like a freaking bear!"

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"Shut up!" Knuckles barked at him making Sonic laugh.

"Are you done children?" Shadow inquired while not looking at them as he was looking outside. He wore a unbuttoned black shirt and black sweatpants.

Tails, who wore a orange shirt and yellow shorts was digging in his bag to pull out a book titled: "Homo Deus: A Brief History of Tomorrow". And he shuts his bag. "I'm going to go read for a bit."

"See ya T2. Don't stay up too late." The bluette said before yawning.

"I won't Sonic, goodnight fellas." He replied before leaving finding a spot for him to read.

After some trial and error trying to find the perfect spot, he notices Blake who wore a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string. Tails approaches her who was setting a candle up.

"Um… mind if I sit with you?" He inquired rubbing the back of his head feeling awkward talking to a girl. "I'm just going to read my book. I won't disturb you."

Blake notices that he has two tails which made her a little curious. "Hmm sure. You have two tails."

The kitsune Faunus looks at his slightly moving tails. "Yeah? I was born with these and I am happy for having them."

"I'm happy for you, I find that unique. You're happy with what you are despite what people say about the Faunus." She says as Blake lights a match. "Do you… get discriminated by others about your double appendages?"

Tails sat down and began scrolling through the pages to find where he bookmarked at. "Yeah. When I was younger but I have gotten used to it. My friend Sonic told me to be yourself, you don't have to change for anyone. If they don't accept you; then they don't deserve your friendship. I know that the Faunus aren't favorable in the public due to the White Fang and stuff but… they're just misguided by the blind hatred that the higher ups have against the human race. But… but that only gives me hope that someday, the hatred that the Homo fauna and Homo sapien have against each other will go away. The very gradual process will be interminable; that's for sure but it'll be a start. Enough about that, let's enjoy our books in peace in the midst of this hormonal ocean."

Blake giggles at the last sentence of his statement and then lights the candle. "Sure. What's your name?"

The orangette's sapphire eyes turn to her amber ones. "I'm Miles Prower but call me Tails for short. What's yours?"

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet you."

The two enjoy their books in silence for a 30 minutes till the sounds of struggling causing the two to looks over their books to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" The flamboyant girl inquired.

Blake arched her brow. "Aren't you... that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" Then Ruby smiles being embarrassed. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

_"There goes the neighborhood."_ Tails thought while sweat dropping.

The cat Faunus goes back in her book. "Okay."

Yang pulls down Tails' book with a smug grin on her face. "Tails you sly fox you! You got yourself a girlfriend!"

Tails' face flushed red as he shook his head fervently. "Y-Yang! W-We just m-met! It's too l-late for this!"

Yang chuckles at his reaction. "Just kidding lil man. So... What's your name?"

Blake sighs as she's distracted yet again. "Blake…"

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks!" Blake says being irritated before looking at Tails. "Do you know them?"

"Yes… myself and my friends grew up with them. This is what they're like back at home in Patch." He answers with a sheepish chuckle. "Well… Ruby and I are the youngest ones to be here since Ozpin offered us to come here. So Ruby is trying to find her place here. She and Yang are good friends to have, just give them some time."

"Right…"

"What's it about?" Ruby inquired getting a surprised look from her.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake didn't expect this as she tries to answer Ruby's question. "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang says sarcastically.

Ruby smiles. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughs a little. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" The silver-eyed girl said with her smile growing.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." The cat Faunus' smile turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugs her half-sister into the air.

Ruby starts kicking out trying to escape her sister's embrace. "Cut it out!" The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars causing Tails laugh but he covered his mouth.

Blake laughs slightly at the sister's antics. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Weiss storms onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss said in unison.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said now being aware that the majority of the people are sleeping now.

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Tails yawns as he closes his book. "Well, I am going to bed. Have a goodnight Blake."

"Yeah, you too Tails. Good luck." She says with a smile on her face.

As he leaves, Blake rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, enveloping the scene in black.

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	4. Chapter 3 The First Step!

_**Hey hey hey everyone! It's OGGuy21! Back with another one! I'm kinda crunched on time here, I will be busy for the rest of the week due to the fact that my job search will be almost over. I did an on-the-spot interview at McDonalds that's not too far from me. And on Friday, I'm going back to the same McDonalds for another interview before I head over to my friend's house (hopefully). Tomorrow, I will be focusing on drawing a get better picture for my friend. So if I don't get this out today, then this will be out on Saturday. So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

The scene opens to the face of Miles "Tails" Prower who was sleeping peacefully in his orange and white sleeping bag with his earbuds in. Then we get a view of the others who are still sleeping in their sleeping bags. Then a vibrating sound filled the air as it disturbed Tails' sleep as he made a face when grabs his scroll to make the vibrating cease before anyone else heard and wake up from it. The kitsune Faunus rubbed his eyes and yawned but he tried to lower the volume of his yawning, then he unzipped his sleeping bag and stood up to stretch his legs feeling a satisfied pop from his legs and arms. Then another vibrating sound was heard as it came from Knuckles' red and green sleeping bag who woke up as well. Shadow awoke soon after he woke up as well. His crimson eyes took a look at the window to find it dark still but with faint tints of blue meaning that daybreak will arrive. Knuckles took a look at the clock that his scroll displayed for him that showed it is was 5:30 am.

"Why are we getting up _**THIS**_ early when the initiation exams are only an hour and 30 minutes from now?" Whispered the red echidna Faunus with the obvious irritation in his voice and on his face.

"To get a headstart. Look at all of these people in here." Tails retorted gesturing to all the people sleeping. "It's going to be a chaotic time if we woke up at the same time as them and it'll be more detrimental to our objective."

"What's our next move?"

"We get ourselves cleaned up, get dressed, and grab our stuff. Then we meet up at the entrance of the cafeteria to formulate our plan for the initiation exam." Tails turns to the sleeping Sonic with a quiet sigh. "And get Sonic up."

And with that, his namesakes begun spinning he slowly rose into the air hovering to the ballroom bathroom. Shadow sunk into the floor becoming a moving shadow that went through other dark areas to get to the bathroom leaving Knuckles to wake up the blue hedgehog Faunus. The red echidna Faunus smirked as he knew what to do to wake Sonic up. He gripped Sonic's shoulders and shook him violently which startled him but Knuckles grabbed his shirt.

"Wakey-wakey Sonic. We gotta go and try not to make too much noise." He said as Knuckles lets go of Sonic's shirt who was fuming.

"Gee, why don't you set me on fire while you're at it Knucklehead." Sonic sarcastically states before yawning quietly.

* * *

**(-Music: Refreshing Morning [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The four Faunus made their way to the bathroom and after readying themselves; they grabbed their stuff being fully dressed in their respective attire and silently left the ballroom. They went outside to see the sky being a little more bluer as daybreak neared. The four made their way to the entrance of the cafeteria which of course, it was locked.

"Now that we're here, it's time to formulate our plan. Knuckles, can share what Tai told you about the initiation exams?" Tails inquired.

Knuckles nods. "Tai told me that the initiation exam is going be at the Emerald Forest where the objective is that to find an old ruin that is at the center of the forest to get chess pieces."

Sonic snorts at the simplicity of the upcoming task. "That's it? Ha! That's a piece of cake!"

"I. Was. Not. _**DONE**_." The red echidna growled each word which made the blue blur reel back. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the Emerald Forest is Grimm infested. Various types of Grimm we'll be facing."

"This is surely a step up on difficulty. Anything else?" Shadow inquired who has his eyes closed.

"That's all."

"So, what's our plan of action T2?" Sonic asks after yawning.

The kitsune Faunus was silent for a few moments before smiling and snaps his fingers. "How about this? We'll head straight for the goal, no stopping. And Shadow stressed how important it is that we should stick together. So we have to avoid other people. So if anyone get to the goal before the two of us if Sonic or Shadow makes it first, hide from the person till either myself and Knuckles arrive. Then we pair up after we get our chess pieces."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it to it!" The blue hedgehog Faunus said fist-pumping the air but his stomach growls causing him to flush in embarrassment. "After we get something to eat…"

"We got an hour and five minutes before the others wake up. Tails, think of a better time waking up next time so we don't have to wait for so long." Shadow said making Tails laugh sheepishly.

Tails sweat drops. "S-Sorry about that…"

Then the four continued their waiting for the cafeteria to be open so that they can eat breakfast. When the clock hit 6:30, there were a few other people who were up and getting themselves ready for the exam, then the doors unlocked as the cooks finally opened the cafeteria, then the four Faunus let themselves in getting the first bites of their breakfast which was pancakes with two small packages of syrup. Then after eating, they went to the locker room and grabbed their weapons.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: The Base [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

"Okay, since we had some food in us, do you remember the plan?" Tails inquired putting the black rings on the wrists of his gloves.

"We do T2! We're ready to ace this thing! Let's see what tricks that Oz has in his bag!" Sonic says with his traditional smirk as he sheathes Caliburn.

Shadow sheathes a a single-edge, dark-colored sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a web-like pattern near the point. On the blunt side of the sword extends eight pointed metal layers, while the guard has another metal layer with a claw-like extension in front. The grip itself is white and thin, with a golden decorated top and a pointy sword pommel. "Don't get cocky… who knows what the Headmaster has in store for us…"

"Shadow is right. We don't know much about that man; so be ready for anything he might throw at us." The red echidna states sheathing blades that resembles more a pair of twin axes. They each have a single silver edge with two spikes, which are attached to the side of a brown curve surface with light brown swirl patterns. The heads of Galatine themselves are attached to the hafts with metal staple which are connected to the brown upper part of the grips, which are white and have pointy golden sword pummels. "Besides, I'm excited to use Galatine! We made these weapons and we _**FINALLY**_ have a chance to use thing in combat! I'm sure you're excited to use Arondight as well Shadow."

The ultimate life form only smirked at the statement. "You have no idea."

**{"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."}** Glynda announced from the intercom getting everyone's attention.

"It's time everyone. May the best win." Tails places his fist in front of them.

"May the best win!" Sonic says with a grin.

The three placed their fists together along with Tails'. Their plan is in motion!

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Practical Exam [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

We head to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The middle-aged man said looking at the applicants.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." The witch says also gazing at the applicants.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby says being briefly surprised but then she got her game face on.

_"Let's hope I planned right…"_ The kitsune Faunus thought as he gulps.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin states after taking a sip of his drink. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's eyes turn white as the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart. "Whaaaat?!"

"See? I told you-!" Said a girl who had fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. She is "Nora Valkyrie". Nora was addressing to a boy who had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. His name is "Lie Ren".

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin states making Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

_"So far, Tails has figured out how the Professor will orchestrate this initiation exam… it's time."_ Shadow thought placing his hand on the handle of his sword.

Jaune raises his hand having more questions forming in his mind. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Tails lifts his right arm at 90 degrees as red pixels forms a red barrel as a yellow electronic blade came out of it, Sonic unsheathes Caliburn, Yang raises her fists, Shadow unsheathes Arondight, Knuckles unsheathed Galatine as he crouches, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." He answered while taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy.""

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Then an excited Nora and Ren get launched too.

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!"

He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Jungle Joyride - Day [ Sonic Unleashed ]-)**

We get an overhead view of Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

"Birdie, no!" She cried.

Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. Shadow used his hover skates to hover just above the treeline before seeing his landing point near a river which had some Beowolves near it, then a red glow came from his hand as the energy shifts into a spear (Chaos Spear), his hover shoes turn off as Shadow descends near the lake and he throws the red spear at the river causing it to blow up on contact thus eradicating the Beowolves as he lands and speeds off. Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below. Sonic was soaring through the air as he gradually descends to the trees, he began jumping on the branches and then doing a flip, then he revs into a spin dash to land on the ground and blasts off running. Ren descends with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

* * *

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!"

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" She says being proud of herself as she runs off.

With Knuckles, he gilded through the air till he saw a tree that was in his way, he placed the both blades in front of him and began spinning until he became a drill thus drilling through the trees that stood in his path. He rolls onto the ground and kept running. Tails' namesakes were spinning to propel him further, as he descends into the treeline, he uses his Electro Sword to slices through the branches, then his two tails stopped spinning so he can jump on a few branches and lands and he sprints with his namesakes spinning to give him more speed. Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune said from a distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

_"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find…"_ The silver-eyed girl mentally repeated till she started to shout. "Yang! Yaaaang! Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand…"

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She stops and kicks the ground dejectedly. "We're supposed to be teammates…"

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" The blonde knight muttered struggling to get himself down.

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

Weiss passes Ruby and pulls on her hood. "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Said an overjoyed Ruby despite being dragged by her partner.

Jaune was waving his arms after witnessing the scene. "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called as he looks down at his savior. "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

He crosses his arms. "Very funny…" Jaune eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Tension... Silver Appears [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

The scene changes to Sonic who was far ahead of the others due to his supersonic speed. He could feel the wind in his hair as he ran but skids to a halt seeing a taller Beowolf covered in more bone-like armor and spines than the typical specimen. It has a more angular skull, larger teeth and sharp triangular ears.

"Woah hey big guy! What's up!" Sonic greeted the creature in his witticism demeanor. "So pal, do you mind moving out of the way or do I have to cut you down into size?"

The Alpha Beowolf took a step forward as regular Beowolves surrounded him. Sonic sighs as he got out Caliburn and got into his stance with a grin.

"Alright then, let's dance!" He said.

The Beowolf roars as the scene goes black.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	5. Chapter 4 The Emerald Forest!

_**What's good my friends! What is up! It's your boi, OGGuy21 back with another chapter! If this isn't out before the evening, then expect it out tomorrow since I have an event to attend to tonight and tomorrow, I am going over to my friend's house due to said event being on the day of my Friendship Day (today). So with that out of the way, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All music, characters, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: Tie a Link of ARCUS! [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Where we last left off was our blue speedster, Sonic Takamaki who was surrounded by Beowolves and the Alpha Beowolf in front of him. Armed with his sword Caliburn, he got into his stance with a smirk on his face.

"C'mon! Show me what you got!" He jested.

The Alpha Beowolf growls as it roars causing the other Beowolves to charge at him thus making Sonic jump onto a tree. He jumps off as he revs into his spin dash but Caliburn was spinning with him making Sonic into a bladed spinning ball which sliced through the normal Beowolves while the Alpha made its move. When exited his ball form, he barely had time to block the strike that the Alpha had done thus knocking Sonic back to a tree. The blue blur flinched in pain due to feeling the claw marks on his right side which was is bleeding.

_"Looks like Wolfie got me good… in all seriousness, I need to end this and reach the goal. I need to stick to the plan. Time to bust out one of my big guns!"_ Sonic thought as he stood up and pointed Caliburn at the Alpha.

"Okay tall and ugly! I got an attack with your name on it!" Sonic said as blue wind swirls around the blade of his sword.

The Alpha Beowolf roared as it charged at Sonic with its claws out ready to slice-and-dice the blue hedgehog Faunus down to pieces. Then Sonic slashes his sword upward, creating a whirlwind that strikes the Alpha a few times and then he dashes back for a few seconds and then he strikes the Alpha Beowolf at the neck with a kick from his right foot (Wolfwind Fang) causing its head to come clean off with a sickening crunch. As he lands on his feet, he turns to face the decaying carcass of the Grimm he killed and then zooms off.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

"Helloooooooo Is anyone out there? Helloooo? I'm getting bored here!" Yang Xiao Long calls out to the emptiness of the Emerald Forest, then she hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns. "Is someone there? Ruby, is that you?"

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

_"Nope!"_ She thought mentally getting into attack mode.

**(-Music: Sonic's Fight [ Sonic X ]-)**

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Her response was a merely growl from the Ursa. "You could just say "no"."

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice as she barely dodges the attacks.

The flamboyant blonde fighter laughs at the two Grimm's failed attempt to hit her. "Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba…"

Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"You…" She closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams. "You monster!"

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!" She barked at the Ursa.

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirring noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back. Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

"I could've taken him."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Trouble Outbreak [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The scene suddenly changes to Weiss Schnee's predicament as she deflects the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

_"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…"_ She thought as she brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning. _"Now!"_

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby Rose suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

Ruby smiles. "Gotcha!"

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that…"

The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

Weiss grabs Ruby's arm. "We have to go!"

She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire. The two girls stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames as the Schnee Heiress leans over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Strain [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" The silver-eyed girl said being upset that they retreated.

The Heiress had tick marks appearing on her head. "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

Ruby scoffs at the statement. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!"

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again making her partner unleash an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

With Miles "Tails" Prower who was leaping from tree to tree trying to avoid anyone who might be on the ground. He leaps onto another branch but it snapped causing him to use his namesakes to hover another branch to gather his bearings after feeling the sudden boost of adrenaline from nearly injuring himself.

Tails placed a hand on his chest and exhaled in relief. "You're okay Miles… just be more careful…"

He raises his wrist to a watch-like device that the round center glowed blue as a holographic projection of the entire forest was formed before him. His sapphire eyes saw a blinking green upside down triangle which was next to small blue dot which made him smile and then a beeping sound got his attention as a black dot nearing to the blue dot. Then he saw a red dot that had a grey bear icon next to him.

_"It seems that Sonic and Shadow made it and Knuckles is having some trouble with Ursas… should I help him…? I know that we're supposed to reach the goal at any cost without anyone who doesn't have a partner…" _The kitsune Faunus pondered debating on what he should do. He sighs as he shook his head.

"I just have-"

**(-Music: Colosseum {E-121 Φ ''Phi'' Stage} [ Sonic Battle ]-)**

Just before he could finish his sentence, the tree he was standing on began to fall making Tails lose his balance and fell along with the tree hiding him in the bushes. It turns out that a Creep was the one who cut the tree that Tails was standing on.

_"A Creep?! How did it find me?! How many types of Grimm does this forest contain?!"_ The kitsune Faunus thought while being in distress. Tails took a deep breath calming his troubled mind. _"There's no time for questions! Gotta keep up! So, to heck with strategy!"_

Tails rose from the bushes firing his Arm Cannon at the Grimm which evaded the energy balls but then the kitsune Faunus dodged a strike from the Creep's tail. He lands on branch and then jumps to another tree as the Creep sliced them down. Tails lands on the ground grabbing a rock and throwing it at the creature which hits its head making the creature of darkness roar in anger and charge at Tails.

"Here goes nothing! 映画 (Flick)!" Tails says flicking the air.

Then a black hole formed beneath the Creep as a large gloved hand flicked the Grimm up into the air. Then he had a faint yellow outline and Tails rose his hand as grey clouds formed as a bolt of lightning struck (Lightning Strike) the Creep who screeched in pain as it turned into a burnt carcass. Tails took a breath of relief before making his way to the goal to meet his friends by jumping on trees.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune inquired hearing the sound.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha states.

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

The red head looks back behind her at her fallen partner. "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

The blonde knight laughs, lowering his hand from his cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil. "It's okay. Just a scratch!"

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" She asks him.

Jaune arches a brow. "Huh?"

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

He waves the question off while avoiding eye contact. "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

**(-Music: Mystic Land [ Hunter x Hunter ]-)**

Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

* * *

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

* * *

Back with the two with the redhead walking around Jaune. "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?" He inquired.

"No." She answers while switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout. "The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of are the darkness, and we are the light."

* * *

Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature. He kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head.

* * *

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"Correct but it's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."

* * *

The snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing the serpent's white head behind him. Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.

* * *

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

* * *

Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head.

* * *

Jaune opens his deep blue eyes with the revelation of what Aura is. "It's like a force field!"

Pyrrha was silent for a moment before nodding at his answer. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

* * *

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

* * *

Pyrrha walks up to Jaune and touching the side of his head. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

The blonde knight being puzzled complies as he closes his eyes. "Uhh... Okay."

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white. She places her hand on his chest. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

In a flash, she was in a white void, in front of her stood a white figure. The figure had a feminine shape with long locks of hair swaying in the wind and then the female figure pointed a golden sword that shone brightly blinding Pyrrha. She stopped glowing as she collapsed due to exhaustion but Jaune caught her.

"Pyrrha?" He said her name still glowing.

She steadies herself. Then she notices the scratch close up and vanish. "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it."

Jaune smiles and looks at his hands as the glow stops. "Wow…"

_"What was that I saw? From what I saw was silhouette of a woman with a golden sword... what does this mean?"_ Pyrrha pondered on what she previously seen when she was unlocking his Aura.

* * *

At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

Ren chuckles at Nora's antics. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.

* * *

**(-Music Ends-)**

We see Professor Ozpin watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

"The pair has been formed, sir. Only one pair left." She taps the screen to showing on the last two pairings. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Glynda switches the video to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods.

"Mmmm…" The middle-aged man hummed.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda states as she deactivates the tablet, walking back a little. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss walks in random directions and then switches the footage to Sonic and Shadow being at the ruin, then to Tails jumping from branch to branch, and then to Knuckles who running through the forest. He smiled a bit.

_"I see what you four are attempting to do… quite effective."_ He thought.

* * *

Knuckles Kaji was running full sprint to catch up with the others after dealing with some Grimm. He came to the decision to plow through any Grimm that stood before him.

_"Gah! Thanks to those damned Ursas, I'm behind! I bet Tails is already there and I am fighting Grimm! But so far, my strategy it's working. I think I am halfway through…"_ The red echidna Faunus thought as he sliced a Beowolf's head off and kept running.

He was making great progress till he skids to a stop and unsheathing Galatine and swung at a black spinning object that made Knuckles skid a few feet. His violet eyes saw three Boarbatusk roll before him making him groan in annoyance.

"Oh great… more Grimm…" He placed the hilt of the second blade in his teeth to wave his opponents on over to attack him.

**(-Music: Bring Up Trust! [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

The three Grimm rev into a spinning ball, similar to Sonic and Shadow's spin dash attack. The red echidna Faunus grabbed other twin axe from his mouth and prepared himself for the strike. The three Boarbatusk launched at him coming in fast but Knuckles swung his twin axes knocking them into different directions and for the third Boarbatusk, he did an upwards slash knocking it on its back and he stabbed the Boarbatsuk in the belly as it died. Then the second one was coming at him at full speed but Knuckles uses his twin axes to block the attack thus making the red echidna Faunus move a bit, then he noticed that the first Boarbatsuk was hurling towards him. He had fiery red aura around him as two fireballs (Fireball Free Fall) that came from the sky incinerated the two creatures of Grimm. Knuckles spared no time as he removed the first twin axe from the third Boarbatsuk and ran to make up lost time.

"Hope Tails is making better time than me…" Knuckles mutters.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Wintry Arrival [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects. Not only that, they discovered Sonic and Shadow were there; Sonic was laying on the grass and Shadow was standing at the ruin with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"It's Sonic and Shadow. I had a feeling that they'll be the first ones here." Yang said not being too surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake inquired.

The flamboyant blonde fighter smirked at her partner. "Those two are the fastest things alive."

The cat Faunus bore an unbelieving expression. "Are you sure that Ursa hit you too hard on the head before I arrived?"

"Yang is correct. Well, I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic says with a smirk.

Shadow scoffs. "Yeah right Faker. I can match you in speed, so don't get cocky."

Yang grabbed a gold knight chess piece and studies it, then she show it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake smirked. "Sure."

"That wasn't too hard!"

Tails jumped from the last tree into the clearing seeing Sonic, Shadow, Yang, and Blake at the temple as he lands and runs to it.

"Hey Sonic! Shadow!" He greets the two speed demons.

The blue hedgehog Faunus sits up hearing his best friend's voice. "Hey T2! Glad that you made it!"

"Yeaahh well… heh, a few Grimm had tried to stop me but I kept marching on. Ah!" He grabbed a golden bishop. "What did you two get?"

"I got the king." Sonic answered pulling out a golden crown chess piece.

"Black knight." Shadow answers showing him a black horse.

"Congrats lil man." Yang says ruffling the kitsune Faunus' hair making him laugh.

"Yang cut it out hahaha!"

Blake giggles at the scene as she approaches Tails. "I'm glad that you made it Tails. I knew you would make it."

Tails blushed at her praise as he bashfully rubs the back of his head. "Dawww it's nothing! I just made it here like everyone else should. That reminds me, did Knuckles make it?"

"Nope. What's taking Knucklehead so long? This place isn't that hard to find." Yang says turning to the forest.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Silent Exhalation [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

Jaune turns to her. "Think this is it?"

The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

"I'm not sure this is it." She says getting a grim feeling in her stomach.

The blonde knight sighs at her answer. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

"Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's... warm."

The knight and gladiator continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" He slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe, he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground. "Gotcha!"

Pyrrha bore a worried expression that soon turned into fear. "Jaune...?"

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker. His scream is heard all the way from the temple, where the five turns towards the direction of its source.

* * *

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang inquired to her partner.

"I did too. I hope they're okay…" Tails said feeling worried for the person who screamed.

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

* * *

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" He continues to cry and get shaken around. "Do something!"

Pyrrha wields Miló in front of the creature. "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-"

Before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay. She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassedly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

* * *

Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.

"Guys, what's our course of action?" Sonic asks.

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground, when the scene cuts to black.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	6. Chapter 5 The Players and Pieces!

_**Hellooooo everyone! What's good? It's the OG back on the chapter attack! Man… this chapter is going to be a long one… I'm going to see Endgame tomorrow. So I am hoping to get this out before I head to bed. So without further ado, let's get in to it, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

We get the sight of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss said raising her scared voice over the loud wind.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby says without a care in the world.

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

Ruby arches a brow. "Well, why don't we just jump?"

The Schnee Heiress' eyes widen by her partner's suggestion. "What are you? Insane?!"

But she is met with silence as the realization dawned on her. She growls in anger.

_"Oh, you insufferable little red-!"_ Weiss thought in anger.

* * *

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Sonic Takamaki, Shadow Yaminagi, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Blake Belladonna who is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up. Then causing Sonic to look up to see the falling the Ruby making him dash for her.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" She cried.

"Hang on Rubes! I'm coming!"

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing making the blue hedgehog Faunus sweatdrop. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head.

**(-Music: New Companions [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Oohhhh... What was that?" The dizziness passes when she shakes her head.

"Eh-hem!" Jaune clears his throat to get her to look up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her. "Hey, Ruby…"

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake inquired while looking at the tree.

"I…"

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora Valkyrie rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened. "Awwww... It's broken."

Lie Ren leans on the dead monster panting. "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically but then sees his partner at the temple.

"Oooohh…" She suddenly grabs it and stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand thus skipping off to her friend. "Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" The black cat Faunus inquired again.

"I…"

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Hostilities [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

"Jaune!" She called his name.

Jaune's deep blue eyes spots her as he struggles to get himself loose. "Pyrrha!"

Ruby stands up as she gazes at the monster below. "Whoa!" The silver-eyed girl starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

"Ruby!" The blonde knight whined still struggling to free himself.

"Ruby!" Yang says happily.

"Yang!" Ruby says excitedly as she raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" She comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asks for the third time.

The flamboyant blonde closes her eyes as her anger raises to the maximum, then she opens them to reveal red orbs of fury as she bursts into the flames. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points.

Up above, the Schnee Heiress is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss called out to her partner.

Ruby coups her hands. "I said "jump"!"

"She's gonna fall."

Ruby snorts. "She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren added.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

He smiles at her. "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss is speechless and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God." They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them. "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." The Ice Queen jeered.

"My back…" The blonde knight groaned in lament.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes exhausted.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang quipped with a smile on her face.

"No! Knuckles is still not here! What is holding him up?!" Tails said firing his Arm Cannon at the Death Stalker.

"Not if I can't help it!" Ruby rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Sonic said trying to stop her.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

The silver-eyed girl gets up slowly. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Shadow turns Arondight into a sawed-off Winchester 1887 with large-lever loop and starts firing rounds. "Go Yang while Tails and I distract it!"

Yang nods as she proceeds running towards the scene. "Ruby! Run to me!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on the silver-eyed girl's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang cried starting to panic.

She's struggling with the cloak. "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Yang cried in terror.

A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Reunion [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

"You are so childish!" Weiss' voice echoed in the blackness.

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Weiss...?" She says her partner's name wondering if it is really Weiss.

Weiss removes Myrtenaster from the ice. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

Ruby sighs looking down at the grounding rubbing her arm. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

The Schnee Heiress smiles a little as she walks away. "You're fine."

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands, she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice. "Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug which her sister grunts at upon receiving. "So happy you're okay!" The two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune inquired looking at the Nevermore.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss says as everyone stares at the relics.

Ruby nods. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Wait Ruby, Knuckles is still not here with us! We can't continue without him!" The kitsune Faunus pointed out.

"We'll find-"

**(-Music: Unknown From M.E. { Knuckles' Theme } [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

Yang was interrupted by the bodies of Beowolves were hurled from the Emerald Forest hitting the ruin causing more damage to the decrypt ruin making everyone turn to the forest where a figure was stepping into the light revealing a slightly damaged Knuckles Kaji wearing a Beowolf pelt with the teeth over his head.

"Knuckles! You finally made it!" Tails chimed happily as his namesakes wagged happily.

"What did I miss?" Knuckles inquired looking around then noticing a half frozen Death Stalker, he points at it.

"Don't ask Knuckles." Shadow abruptly states.

"What is that on your head Rad Red?" Sonic asks giving his friend a fist bump.

The red echidna Faunus pats the dead Beowolf. "It's my new pelt. I might get its fur to use as a coat or something."

"That is revolting." Weiss commented seeing him wear the Beowolf pelt.

"C'mon Knux, get your piece and let's get out of here." Yang says to him.

**(-Music Ends-)**

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out, Knuckles grabs golden pawn, and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren says.

"Right." Ruby waves to the others. "Let's go!"

Then she goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

"What is it?" Blake asks her partner.

Yang is staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward. "Nothing…" She moves on as Blake smiles in realization - possibly towards the audience - and leaves as well.

* * *

**(-Music: Crisis City { The Flame, Skyscraper, Whirlwind, Tornado } [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

An overhead shot shows that the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Said annoyed Knuckles and Yang in unison.

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene. "Ah, man, run!"

The group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora! Tails! Distract it!" Shadow says.

The two obliges, running out from their block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity and Tails' hands turned into cannons (Double Arm Cannon) and firing two energy balls when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake, Shadow, and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud, Arondight, and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake, Shadow, and Ren are now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots alongside Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The twelve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Sonic, Knuckles, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Blake, Shadow, Tails, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune comes to a stop at the edge of the break in the bridge. "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora runs up beside him. "Let's do this!"

The blonde knight looks down at the misty abyss and gulps. "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune's face lost its color seeing what she's about to do. "Oh, wait!"

"Wait Nora! I'll fly him across! Jaune, jump!" Tails says hovering above them

"What?! That doesn't make me feel _**ANY**_ better!"

"Trust me Jaune! I'll get you over to the others! Take a leap of faith and let me do the rest!" The kitsune Faunus says sternly. "Get yourself a running start and jump!"

Jaune reluctantly nods as he took a few steps back and mentally braced himself. He took off running as fast as his feet can carry him and jumped for the flying Tails to grab both of his hands. Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull just as Shadow teleported away, appearing next to Sonic and Knuckles. Tails lets go of Jaune as he lands next to Pyrrha. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. The kitsune Faunus flies downwards going for her and saves Blake from hurling down further.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Tornado Time [ Sonic Lost World ]-)**

"I could've saved myself you know." She said.

"Not from what I can see. If you fell any further, you would've been impaled." Tails retorted looking at the spikes below, it wasn't very far, in fact, the tip of his shoe almost touched it the sharp edge. Then he gazes upwards seeing the Nevermore cawing. His hold on Blake tightened. "Hang on Blake!"

_"If this works, then I have a plan prepped up."_ He thought as he activates his aura.

He takes off flying upward gaining more speed by the minute as they shoot into the sky aiming for the giant bird. "Jump Blake! I know you'll make it."

She nods before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Sonic says gritting his teeth a little. "This bird has some tough feathers!"

Yang readies her Ember Celica. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

"Hold on, where's T2?" The hedgehog Faunus inquired looking around for him.

"I don't know, he saved me but then he-"

Blake was interrupted by a caw of pain from the Nevermore as they saw the flying Grimm and Tails separating from each other from what it seems from an collision. Shadow teleports to Tails catching him by grabbing his hand and warping back to the others dropping him on his back. The kitsune Faunus' Aura was flickering as he groans as Tails turns to his side.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Mystic Land [ Hunter x Hunter ]-)**

"It seems that he must've used his Aura for his legs and feet mainly while leaving a bit for the upper body to withstand the impact." Knuckles explains turning the flailing Nevermore with flickering sparks of electricity around its body.

"What?! How could he do that?! As from what I know back in Atlas, Aura can be used for defense and offense in one time! How can he use his Aura in two different ways simultaneously?!" Weiss inquires being surprised at this revelation. "It's impossible!"

"It can be done Weiss. It's true that Aura can be manipulated for those two things in one time. Only those who have mastered Aura Control can make their Auras more expendable than simply for offense and defense; for this instance, four. Unlocking another's Aura, healing, extrasensory perception, and climate protection. So far from what the four of us, we can heal ourselves, transfer Aura, and have climate protection. But then we discovered there's a fifth way to manipulate Aura." Knuckles explained as he took a knee.

"A fifth way?" Ruby asks curiously. "What's that?"

"Aura Transference. This concept was from the principle of the conservation of energy, a form of energy that is neither created or destroyed but converted between different forms. The first form of this type of Aura Manipulation originates from ability of "Aura Awakening". When a person attempts to awaken another's Aura, they use a significant amount of Aura awaken the dormant power of the said other's Aura." Shadow explains as he turns to Knuckles who had his red aura around him. "It's quite similar to turning on a light bulb, when you turn on the lights, you're converting electrical energy into light and heat energy. You're not actually making light from scratch. Notice what Knuckles is doing, he giving some of Aura to Tails to replenish the amount of Aura that he used on his collision with the Nevermore. From your perspective, it might've seem that Tails used his Aura for offensive and defensive measures but he uses three. Aura Transference. Notice the sparks of electricity that temporarily coats the Nevermore's body; here's the thing about Tails' semblance. It has the deadly and precise nature of actual lightning. Lightning is the double-edged sword of the elements; this is one of the reasons why he doesn't use his semblance _**UNLESS**_ he has to."

**(-Music Ends-)**

The Nevermore begins to rise from the ground and caws in fury causing everyone to turn to it. But fortunately, Tails hearing it woke him up with a start.

"Calm down Tails. What you did there was risky! Gotta be more careful!" Sonic said ruffling his hair.

"I know… and I am sorry… but I needed to test something. I want to see how thick the feathers are and they are _**THICK**_! Thick as iron but I have came up with a plan to defeat it once and for all!" Tails explains as he slowly stands up and leans against small pillar.

"Whatcha got cookin' in that head of yours T?" Yang inquired seeing the flying Grimm take flight.

"Whatever it is, it better be good." The Schnee Heiress states readying Myrtenaster.

The kitsune Faunus smiles. "It's a good one, that I assure you. But this plan will take _**ALL**_ of us. Yang. Knuckles. You distract the Nevermore in anyway you can but Knuckles, you'll have to use your 火の玉の自由落下 (Fireball Freefall) to send it to the cliff face but here's the catch you two. You have to make sure that it's back is facing the cliff face. Once that's done, Shadow and Weiss will be containment, we need to make the Nevermore non-mobile for Ruby's part which I will explain after what Blake and I will have to do."

Blake arch a brow at his statement. "What do we have to do?"

Tails looks at her weapon and then notices the black ribbon. "Blake, how durable is that ribbon?"

She looks at the ribbon and then back at him. "Durable enough to restrain an Ursa Major I think."

"Good, see those pillars down there? The distance apart is perfect for Ruby's part, the durability and the flexibility of the ribbon is crucial here. Once that part is done and the Nevermore is well contained, Ruby, run fast as you can and Weiss, you use one of your glyphs to pull Ruby and the ribbon back, you'll launch her at the Nevermore's neck, oh yeah and before I forget, use your glyphs to make Ruby have footing on the cliff wall, Ruby you use your semblance to increase your speed which leaves Sonic's part." Tails says looking at his best friend/brother.

"What's my part buddy?" He inquired with an arched brow.

"You have the fastest feet in the world Sonic, so how fast can you go?"

The hedgehog Faunus places his hand underneath his chin as if he seems to be pondering something. "My fastest was when I ran from Patch to the other side of Sanus under 20 seconds or less…"

The four girl's jaws dropped in shock after hearing that answer. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That's impossible! _**YOU ARE**_ not _**THAT**_ fast!" Weiss says not believing him as she crosses her arms.

Sonic smirked at her before focusing to Tails. "So what do I have to do buddy?"

"You're going to deal the final blow, you can accumulate not only velocity, but distance, and time need to slice that Grimm's neck off like butter. I need you to replicate that speed not here. From back home, in the coasts of Patch which is west from here and we're in the southwest. Once Ruby is on her way up raising the Nevermore up, your signal is when your Scroll rings. You dash all the way here to kill the Grimm once and for all!" Tails says getting sockdolager reactions from the girls again. Then he looks at Shadow who nods.

Shadow places his hands on Sonic's shoulder. "Better not hesitate Faker."

"Don't get your hopes up Shadow." Sonic retorted as they were gone via teleportation.

"Now, is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

"Let's move!"

* * *

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"We gotta move!" Jaune says as they all rush towards it.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora cried in worry of her partner.

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

* * *

**(-Song: Sonic Boom [ Sonic CD ]-)**

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" Yang screams each syllable after firing rounds into its mouth.

_"Where's the damn fireballs Knuckles?!"_ She thought irritably, then she notices the fireballs coming and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs. The two share a high five.

* * *

_**"****If you're strong you can fly**_

_**You can reach the other side**_

_**Of the rainbow."**_

* * *

Despite their attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby, Tails, and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. She passes the three while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping, Shadow warped in front of the creature freezing it like it was in cryostasis (Chaos Control). Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group. Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Tails, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

* * *

_**"****It's alright, take a chance**_

_**'Cause there is no circumstance**_

_**That you can't handle**_

_**(when you use your mind)."**_

* * *

"This quite impressive for a child like Tails." Weiss says being impressed.

Ruby smirks. "That's why he's the genius, think you can make the shot?"

"Hmm! Can I!" She said confidently which made her partner confused.

"Can't?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up. Yang, Blake, an exhausted Weiss, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails, watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp. Tails grabs his Scroll and dials Sonic.

* * *

Back at the beach of Patch where a laying down Sonic was waiting for the signal so he can make his mad dash to the Emerald Forest. He was about to close his eyes until his Scroll vibrating in his pocket making him stand up and dash off increasing in speed in every second.

* * *

_**"****Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Trouble keeps you runnin' faster**_

_**Sonic Boom!"**_

"_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Save the planet from disaster!"**_

_**"****From the dark to the light**_

_**It's a supersonic fight**_

_**Gotta keep it going**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Trouble keeps you runnin' faster**_

_**Sonic Boom.**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom!"**_

* * *

Tails hung up the call and cupped his hands. "Jaune! Pyrrha! Ren! Nora! Go somewhere quick! Sonic is coming! Coming in the speed of sound! Hurry!"

Pyrrha felt something was coming. Coming extremely fast. "He's right! Jaune, get Ren to a safe spot! Don't ask why, just do it!"

He didn't wait to be told twice, he aided Ren to head to a rock and the two girls hid behind a pillar as the redhead gladiator implanted Miló in its javelin form in the ground. It wasn't even a second till a thunderous boom shook the airwaves.

"Here he comes everyone! Girls, whatever you do, don't let _**GO**_!" Tails says planting his Arm Sword in the solid surface.

The three girls braced themselves as a blue flash zoomed over them causing gale force winds to blow over them making everyone struggle to stay in their places due to the wind. And as Ruby shot her final round sending the Nevermore in the air; a blue flash zoomed above her slicing through the neck of the flying Grimm like it was butter, just as Tails calculated. The winds blew causing Ruby to be swept away in the raging gale force winds to be saved by Sonic who grasped her hand and held her in an embrace as the both of them were in the air.

* * *

_**"Save the planet from disaster**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Spinning through the world in motion**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom**_

_**Sonic Boom!"**_

**(-Song Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Number One [ Sonic R ]-)**

The winds subsided at last, it was clear, and there was no clouds in the sky but setting sun giving the sky a beautiful orange and red colors. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora appeared from the their hiding places, the six rose their heads looking around to notice the silence, then they noticed the beheaded Nevermore laying in front of them.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Tails cheered with his voice echoing.

Yang fell on her butt clearly wiped out from the entire ordeal. "Well... That was a thing! Talk about intense!"

"It all happened so fast…" Blake said taking a breath of relief. "But it's over at last."

"Sonic came through in the end. Well ladies, check out behind you. There's proof that Sonic _**IS**_ the fastest thing alive." Knuckles says pointing behind him.

The three girls turn to have their eyes to be wide as baseballs to see the forest look like that it was cut all the way till it reached the middle of the continent and made a right. Then Sonic, who is carrying Ruby lands on the cliff, the two look at each other and smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: System Screen - Menu [ Sonic Heroes ]-)**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin states as the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." He says. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug while Jaune gets a shocked look.

"Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" She says happily.

"And finally: Shadow Yaminagi, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles Kaji, and Sonic Takamaki." The middle-aged Headmaster's focus is set on them. "You four obtained the black knight pieces. From this day forward as Team SSKT. Led… by Sonic Takamaki!"

"Wooooooo! We made it in boys!" Sonic chimed as he high fived Knuckles and fist bumped Tails.

"Yes! We should party!" Tails adds looking at Sonic and Knuckles.

"Party we shall!" Knuckles says with a grin.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin states as his gaze was on the newly formed Team SSKT.

**(-Music Ends-)**

The camera pans over the auditorium's structure until it escapes into the open sky and shows the scattering crescent moon amid the day's clouds before going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." Roman commanded.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

_"We're gonna need more men…"_ He thought.

The view zooms in on the map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon - as the scene sets to black.

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	7. Chapter 6 The Badge and the Burden!

_**Sup guys! It's your boy OGGuy back with another chapter! But before we start, I want to tell ya something; I appreciate ya who read this story and stick with me since day one, I really do appreciate you all but I know there are some who will just flat-out diss my story which I don't pay them no mind. I do read your reviews and comments, I can handle critiques but if you're just going type a hate comment on my story; then don't bother reading it. I will delete the comments that aren't very respectful. And there will be no OOC in my stories, I do my research on the source materials and I analyze and study the material and apply what I learned in my stories in the best way that I can. And lastly, it's my story, I do whatever I please. So to any haters; you won't succeed of me stopping this story! With that out of the way, let's begin! I appreciate you all who are supportive of this story and who reads it.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: Refreshing Morning [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Our scene opens overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of Team SSKT to find the four male Faunus are enjoying their slumber. It was daybreak when the sound of a vibrating Scroll that was laying on a wooden drawer that is next to the window to see a hand that came from Miles "Tails" Prower who tapped the 'Dismiss' making the vibrating ceased. The kitsune Faunus yawned and stretched, his gaze focused outside.

_"It's daybreak… by the time we get ready, we can get some breakfast and make it for class."_ He pondered as his stomach growls, thus making him place his hand on his stomach.

His ears perked up a bit hearing the rustling of someone on their bed and a yawn coming from the bed closest to the wall. Given, their eyes can see through the dark, Tails noticed Knuckles Kaji waking up from his sleep, then 5 minutes later, Shadow Yaminagi woke up as well only leaving Sonic Takamaki who was sleeping with drool coming from the side of his mouth and snoring which made young kitsune Faunus snicker. The three Faunus each took turns using the bathroom and brush up and wear their new uniforms which was black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Just as Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails finished putting on their uniforms, Sonic yawned as he woke up as well rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin' fellas…" He greeted sleepily to his teammates/friends.

"Good morning Sonic, about time you woke up. We're about to leave to have breakfast at the restaurant that Ruby, you, and myself discovered in Vale. So if you're coming, you better hurry." Tails says.

After stretching his legs, the blue hedgehog Faunus grabs his Scroll and looks at it. "Okay. This would take a uno momento."

"Don't forget to put on the uniform."

"Yeah yeah guys, go without me. I know another place where I can get some breakfast."

"Chili dogs is not a _**BREAKFAST**_ food. Just come to the restaurant with us and you'll get some chili dogs later. Besides, the vendor won't be out till 11:30 and what time is it now?" Knuckles inquired while getting his Scroll from his pocket to check the time which says 7:24 am. "Which is four hours away."

Sonic sighs as he walks to the bathroom to brush himself up. It took him 25 minutes to get ready, of course, he had a bit of a struggle to get his tie on correctly but he got it right and then the four left their dorm room to go into the town of Vale to enter the cafe that is named: "vHOP". The receptionist who was behind the reception desk who was a young lady who had smooth looking skin that had yellow spots in different areas of her arms (and body), black short hair, gray eyes, wearing a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes. And her name tag shows that her name is "Laura". She looked up to notice the four Faunus and she grew a happy smile on her face.

* * *

_**(A/N: vHOP is inspired by one of my favorite restaurants, iHOP. vHOP stands for "Vale's House of Pancakes". Lol! Oh yeah, Laura is a Spotted Salamander Faunus and my first OC ever in this book.)**_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Laura gasped finally noticing their uniforms. "Did you four get in?!"

"Yup! The four of us made it into Beacon." Sonic answers her question and then his response was a girly squeal which made him flinch.

"Let me tell my uncle about this!" She says as Laura hastily makes her way to the manager's office.

It was 30 seconds when the four heard hearty laughter from the office as the door opens revealing a chunky man who looked 40 who had dark olive skin, orange eyes, a five o'clock shadow, with wavy ash grey hair, wearing a navy blue jacket, a British racing color green shirt, a dark blue and dark green striped tie, navy blue pants, and black shoes with a white toe.

* * *

_**(A/N: Of course, Johnny Ash is my OC that I came up with too.)**_

* * *

"Congrats boys! We knew you four would make it in!" The cellulite man said happily.

"It was nothing Big J! It was all thanks to T2 over here, he's the mastermind behind our success." Sonic said while ruffling Tails' hair.

Tails waved his best friend's hand away from his hair. "It was a team effort Johnny. And besides, we're here to make a difference and this is our beginning on reaching that goal!"

"Oh I just remembered! Don't classes start at 9:00?" Laura inquired as she gazes at the clock. "We better get you boys fed before you head for class!"

"It's on the house! We'll prep your food and you four can take it on the go!" Johnny says handing the four menus.

They took five minutes to gaze over the menu as Tails closes his menu, then Shadow, then Sonic, and then Knuckles. They hand back the menus to Laura.

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes please."

"The Double Blueberry Pancakes will you please."

"Strawberry cakes."

"Original buttermilk pancakes."

"We'll have it ready as fast as we can. We'll send you four with chocolate milks! Oi cooks! Four hotcakes on the double!" Johnny yelled to the cooks as they got to work.

After 38 minutes, the four Faunus got their breakfast and drinks and they left with haste with only 10 minutes left to head to their first class. As they ran through the courtyard passing Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin.

Glynda smells the air. "Sir, do you smell that?"

"Quite the aroma that those four had, if I had to take a guess, they probably went to vHOP to get some breakfast." Ozpin muses with a small smile on his face. "I haven't had their food before but I heard from the staff that I quote: "They should be Sanus' national treasure" or a statement similar."

He takes a sip of his of his coffee and Glynda looks at her watch as teams RWBY and JNPR run by to get to their classes.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Brain-racking Test [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon pans down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Deathstalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher who has gray hair and mustache wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He is "Peter Port".

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss Schnee is taking notes, and Ruby Rose has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap. And the members of SSKT were in the back varying stages of interest while eating their breakfast. Tails was taking notes on something involving some sketches he did while eating his chocolate chip pancakes, Shadow was focused on the lesson while finishing his buttermilk pancakes, Knuckles, he wasn't being amused on Port's method of teaching but he paid some attention while he ate his strawberry pancakes, and Sonic was bored out of his mind by the cellulite man's stories as he ate some of his blueberry pancakes to keep himself from falling asleep. Ruby was still napping until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

Then a random student raises his fist. "Ayyyy-yep!" He stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

_"Idiot."_ Sonic and Knuckles thought simultaneously.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." His words fade into the background (and a series of "blah"s) when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as the silver-eyed girl chuckles at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry. Blake and Yang laugh, but the Schnee Heiress looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port glances at the two waits until he has their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby again is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

Port turns his attention to the class. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Both Sonic and Weiss raise their hands at the same time. "I do, sir/I do!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Oooo, as a gentleman would say is that the lady goes first but I appreciate your enthusiasm Mr. Takamaki!" The cellulite teacher looks at Weiss and then turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The blue hedgehog Faunus groans as he sat back down. "Augh! This is uncool!" He takes a bite out of his blueberry pancake.

"His method of teaching is not very effective." Shadow added crossing his arms looking at Weiss who heads into another room. He slightly narrows his eyes at the door.

"That Schnee girl seems ticked. What got her skirt into a twist?" The echidna Faunus inquired taking a bite of his strawberry pancakes and then taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

Sonic shrugs taking this not so seriously. "Meh, she's always angry."

"I might have to disagree with you on that Faker." Shadow spoke up. "Since she comes from a very esteemed and well-known family, she has unrealistic standards on how her new teammates and leader are supposed to act in a setting like this. Her haughtiness is blinding her judgement. And you'll see in a moment."

**(-Music: Bring up Trust! [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

Now the Schnee Heiress came out of the room in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage as her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

Yang raised her fist. "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake waved a small flag saying "RWBY". "Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby chimed.

Weiss lowers her sword and looks over at her "leader". "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry..." The young girl sheepishly apologizes.

_"I see where Shadow is hinting at… it seems that… Weiss is quite irritated that she's not the leader of the team. From her icy exterior it may seem that she's focused but her eyes tell another story."_ Tails thought as he finished the last pancake and sipped some of his chocolate milk.

"Allllright!" Port stands next to the cage, pulling out his axe. "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!"

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. She is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" The cellulite teacher says excitedly.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

Port grins underneath his mustache. "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

"I see what you mean Shadow. Weiss' disdain towards Ruby will cost her this battle. If I was her, I would block out all distractions and focus on my opponent." Knuckles commented getting nods from Sonic and Shadow.

"Not only that she's going to make us look bad but her family look bad too. Ice Queen is quite lucky that her family isn't here to watch this." Sonic added shaking his head.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

The Schnee Heiress glares at Ruby. "Stop telling me what to do!"

She looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly (much to Sonic's ire) in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" He claps as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune Arc inquires.

The remaining members of Team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

"She's mad but it's up to Rubes to make things right with her… no matter how much of a jerk she is." The blue hedgehog Faunus states shaking his head.

"It's not your fault Ruby, Weiss needs a attitude adjustment but for your team to be united, you have to make amends with her okay. I know you can do it." The kitsune Faunus says before sipping his chocolate milk. "Well, we're going to go, see ya guys."

* * *

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" Ruby calls her name making Weiss turn to face her.

"What?" The Schnee Heiress wasn't in the mood for Ruby.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

The silver-eyed girl scoffs at her "partner's" accusation. "What did I do?"

Weiss grits her teeth in her rising anger. "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

Ruby's eyes widen in shock by the venom that Weiss' words had. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words. "Ozpin made a mistake." She leaves a dejected Ruby behind.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin's voice startled the young girl as he approached her with his cane and coffee.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" The silver-eyed girl inquired doubtfully being on the verge of tears.

The middle-aged professor laughs slightly. "That remains to be seen."

* * *

Back with the boys who were in their dorm room, it seems that they were doing their assignment but of course, Tails was the first one done as he shuts the book and grabs his Scroll.

**(-Music: Inside the Numbers [ Marvel's Spider-Man ]-)**

"Whatcha doing T2?" Sonic asks writing his answer on a sheet of paper.

"Trying to use my Scroll to serve as a recipient for the satellite back at my lab so I can full access to everything from here. Because I have a few projects that require attention to their progress. Further down the road, these projects will serve an important role in the future." Tails responded without taking his eyes off of his Scroll.

Knuckles stretches as he looks outside and then checks his Scroll for the time. "It's 6:30 almost, what's for dinner?"

"Wanna go to vHOP again?" The blue hedgehog Faunus suggested.

"Nah. How about a pizza?" The echidna Faunus says looking at the pizza joints on his Scroll.

"Well, each of us saved up about 50 lien…" Sonic muttered while tapping the eraser end of his pencil trying to think.

"I'm game for a pizza. What about you Shadow?" Tails asks the ultimate life form who was finished with his assignment.

"Doesn't matter to me." He replied making the kitsune Faunus sweat drop.

"Let's go to the cafe that Rubes, Tails, and I discovered during two days ago before Roman showed up." Sonic added.

Tails smiled with his tails wagging happily. "Yeah! Let's go there! They have the best fries!"

"What cafe are you two talking about?" Knuckles inquired arching a brow being out of the loop.

"It's called the Vale Cafe! It has great food for low prices! Ever since I tried their fries, they've been addicting!"

"Well, it's kinda in the middle of town so it's quite a ways away." Sonic turns to Shadow. "Hey Shads, wanna Chaos Control us to the cafe?"

Shadow steps to the middle of the room. "Place your hands on my shoulder."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles place their hands on Shadow's shoulders and he warped out of the room. The silence remained for 3 hours till the four appeared carrying bags of food and three large boxes. Knuckles sat the box down on his bed, the box had an image of a mini-fridge.

"You guys were right. That cafe had some delicious food and it had a hardware store next to it. Tails, you made the right call on buying the two mini-fridges, a food supply that can last us for 4 months, and a microwave. Best 200 lien spent!" Knuckles says with a grin opening the box.

"I know right?! We're glad to have you on the team." Sonic says ruffling Tails' hair making him laugh.

"It's nothing guys. I just thought of it and we reap the benefits…" Tails says as he checks his Scroll. "Wow. It's late! It's 10 minutes to 10, we better get this settled quickly if we want to get up on time!"

"Agreed." Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles said in unison.

The four hastily got their stuff together; as they set the two mini-fridges underneath the table that is near the bathroom and got their 4 month food supply in there in the corresponding order: fruits, bread, deli meat, cheese, and chilli in the first one. Their drinks in the second one in the corresponding order: milk, juice, and soda. After that was done, they took their turns getting cleaned up and went to bed with the full moon's light shining through their window as the four Faunus went to sleep to be ready to meet what tomorrow had in store for them.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	8. Chapter 7 Jaunedice!

_**Hey hey hey fellows, its your boy; I'm sorry for the lack of the chapters, life distracted me! Well, here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

A tall young man who has burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. His breastplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. He is "Cardin Winchester". He has his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage. He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

Cardin smirks seeing his opponent/prey to be below him. "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune grits his teeth. "Over my dead-!"

He is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda says as he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Muttered an annoyed Cardin.

"Ah shuddap ya ginger!" Sonic Takamaki retorted receiving a death glare from the gingered bully.

"If you want to keep that mouth freak, then you learn your place!" He growled pointing his mace at the blue hedgehog Faunus.

"How about… no!" Sonic sneered popping his knuckles.

"Mr. Takamaki! Mr. Winchester! Enough! Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said looking at the seated students.

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame as the scene goes dark.

* * *

The scene comes back to a zoom-up of Nora Valkyrie's turquoise eyes as she tells an unbelievable story to her audience…

**(-Music: New Companions [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora melodramatically starts.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

Nora sets her gaze to Blake Belladonna, paying no attention as she is lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face. "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves." Ren again corrected while holding a coffee cup.

"Dozens of them!" She screams this as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

This caused our Chinese-themed young man to sigh. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha inquired seeing the downcast blonde knight.

Her question caused him to snap out of his depressed moment. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..."

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune says this as the others focus on him but he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears and brown eyes jutting from her brown hair as she wore short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected. She is "Velvet Scarlatina". Cardin laughs at her and along of Cardin's teammates, he has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants. He is "Sky Lark" holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" The Gladiator Girl said expressing her concern on her leader's lack of urgency on this matter.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" He says trying to get everyone off of his back.

"He's a bully." Ruby bluntly points out.

Jaune scoffs at her response. "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

* * *

Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!"

* * *

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.

He grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out. "Come on...!"

* * *

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." She says.

Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky.

"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" The blonde knights cries from within the locker.

* * *

The others are totally focused on him now.

Jaune attempts to laugh off the pressure that the others were emitting. "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said reassuringly.

Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

The blonde knight rose his hands slightly. "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the Velvet when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Said the rabbit Faunus as she stops struggling and grimaces. "Please, stop..."

Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies. "I told you it was real!"

A young man who is of average height and a slender build. He stands at the same height as all of his teammates except for Cardin Winchester. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk. He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them. Beneath the hoodie, he wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees. He is "Russel Thrush" and who is guffawing along with leader. "What a freak!"

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." The redhead states with disdain in her tone.

"He's not the only one..." Blake says glaring daggers at two males especially Cardin.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said sadly leaning on her right hand. But she notices Sonic walking towards Cardin and his teammate. "I think Cardin is going to get his. If Sonic is getting involved, it's about to go _**DOWN**_."

**(-Music: Paper-Thin Offense and Defense [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Oh it's you freakshow, you came to apologize on what you said to me back at Combat Class?" The ginger bully inquired as he stood up trying to use his size to intimidate him.

This only made Sonic smirk as he crosses his arms. "Yeah right. You and your team of thugs deserve what's coming to ya. Any verbal abuse and physical abuse, you _**TOTALLY**_ deserve it!"

"The only one who is going to be abused is _**YOU**_ smartass!" Cardin snarled as he threw a punch at him.

The blue hedgehog Faunus caught his fist and grasped it as he fake gasped. "Do you kiss your mom with that mouth? Shame on you Cardin!"

"Don't just stand there! Back me up!" Cardin growled at his teammates

Russel came charging at the blue blur but for him to miss by a mere 30 seconds and to be knocked down to the floor by Sonic's spin dash attack. The ginger bully almost got a hit on Sonic but he missed as he leaps back to the rabbit Faunus girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks her while giving Sky a front axe kick at the face.

She nods. "Y-Yes I am… thank you."

"No need to thank me. You told those creeps to stop harassing you but they wouldn't quit. Wait a moment." Sonic blocks a punch from a teen that has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, though it is unknown why he does so. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck. He is "Dove Bronzewing". Sonic returns the favor but punches Dove at his jaw knocking him down to the floor. "What's your name anyway? I'm Sonic Takamaki, at your service."

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet giggled at his humorous introduction.

"Cute name. Let me take care of these losers. Go sit with my teammates over there, two seats down from my other friends on your right." He says to her as Sonic elbows Russel at his chest.

"O-Okay." Velvet says grabbing her tray and hastily leaving battle to him.

"I'm going to enjoy pounding your face in blue boy…" Cardin said darkly as pops his knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy schooling you on how to show girls some respect." Sonic says with a grin as he pops his neck. "Just be glad that it's me and not my buddy Knuckles. He would almost kill you four."

Cardin charges at the blue hedgehog Faunus for a punch but only for him to hit nothing but air. He looked around the cafeteria, for they were watching their bout with excitement. The ginger bully growls as he couldn't find his speedy opponent until he fell on his back, Cardin tried to get back up but to be hit at the stomach by Sonic's spin dash attack.

"What's the matter? Got nothing left?" The blue hedgehog Faunus inquired with a mocking smile on his face.

Cardin was seething with rage seeing Sonic gazing over him. "This is… not over…"

"Oh it seems pretty over to me from up here. Look man, I didn't want to do this but you make the human race look bad. So I'll let you off with a warning this time, pick on any Faunus or any of my friends again, I'll sic Knuckles on you." Sonic says with a serious look on his face and walks away from groaning members of Team CRDL.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Seriousness [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

"Yeah! Way to kick his butt Sonic!" Ruby says excitedly.

"That ought to teach Cardin a lesson not to bully people! Those four should be glad that it was Big Blue there and not Rad Red." Yang says with a grin on her face.

"I wonder how he is so fast… no one in Remnant's history has speed like that." Pyrrha says now being curious on his super speed. "Ruby. Yang. You two know Sonic the longest, how did he get to be so fast."

"We haven't thought about asking that…" The flamboyant blonde brawler answered not knowing the answer.

Knuckles approached their table but his gaze was on Jaune. "Yo Jaune. We took care of your "bully problem" but if he starts acting up, let us… let me know."

Jaune stood up and placed his trash in the garbage bin. "Thanks… but I don't need your help."

"I can't fathom on what's going through that head of yours for you kiss up to Cardin but it would not only ruin you but your team. Sonic and I are more than willing to knock Cardin and his team down a peg but I don't want us to get in trouble for your incompetence of standing up for yourself." Knuckles says as his violet eyes were focused onto this deep blue ones which made the echidna Faunus smirk before it disappeared.

"...anything else you want to say…?" The blonde knight noticing Knuckles' smirk leaving his face.

"Let these words soak into your mind: There's so much you can take before start bearing your fangs." And with that Knuckles leaves along with his teammates.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Brain-racking Test [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The scene opens to a uniformed, sleeping Jaune Arc with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking man with messy green hair, brown eyes behind his glasses, his attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. He is "Bartholomew Oobleck" and he is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, Tails, Knuckles, and a leaned-back Cardin directly behind Jaune.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. Then Tails and Knuckles. Velvet, after a moment, does the same.

Oobleck shook his head in disappoint before he takes a sip of his coffee. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He notices a hand goes up. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answers.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" The caffeinated Professor inquired.

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

Jaune glares at him for that. "Hey!"

Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." The blonde knight looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer "...had over that guy's stuff… uhh... Binoculars!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck, who was back at the front of the class sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck looks towards him.

Cardin smirks as he leans on the table. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha inquired getting a annoyed look from him.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." She says as Cardin growls at the correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Tails and Blake said in unison and they turns to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." The caffeinated professor scolded as he saw Cardin stood up with his fists clenched and then Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him after he took a sip of his coffee. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

Jaune shoulders slumped. "Oohhhh..."

Oobleck zooms away. "Now! Moving on!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." The redhead says as they look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys.

Oobleck sips his coffee. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is… It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away.

She pulls Jaune back on his feet, then Pyrrha looks like she is struck by inspiration. "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor.

* * *

**(-Music: The Night Sky On That Day [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune says while he looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

"N-n-no!" The redhead dashes to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

His deep blue eyes widen."Wh-what?"

Pyrrha smiles softly. "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

Jaune looks at her. "You think I need help?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it." He said frowning.

Pyrrha sighs in frustration. "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

He turns away from her, lowering his head and voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" The redhead states not believing on what she's hearing.

Jaune turns back around facing her with an angry expression. "No, I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" The blonde knight looks at her again. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

She couldn't believe it. "What? But... why?"

"'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

The gladiator approaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!"

Jaune suddenly turning on her with mad frustration. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" He says with his bangs covering his eyes.

"If that's what you think is best..." She says sadly with her head low.

She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..." Cardin grins.

Jaune's eyes looks behind him at his bully. "Cardin!"

Cardin's smirk grew wider. "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Pleaded a desperate Jaune.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?"

The ginger bully traps Jaune in a headlock underneath his arm despite Jaune's struggling. "Of course! We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" He releases him as Jaune falls to the ground and Cardin ruffles his hair. "Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Cardin drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry before the scene fades to black.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	9. Chapter 8 Jaune Arc Reborn!

_**Ayyyye what's up y'all, back on the chapter attack! I got nothing important to say so let's get it started! Oh yeah, a Author's Note will be at the end of the chapter to let you know on the changes I planned for Jaune if you haven't noticed by reading this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: From Me To You [ Boku no Hero Academia ]-)**

We get a view of the Beacon Academy student dorms, where Pyrrha Nikos looks out the window sadly as Lie Ren loads StormFlower and Nora Valkyrie is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora inquired.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren says looking at her.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

Pyrrha bore an angered expression. "I'm sure our leader knows _**exactly**_ what he's doing."

Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so."

Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"You're dangerously close to dropping the ball Jaune." Said Sonic Takamaki as he leaned against the wall with arms crossed making the blonde knight jump in surprise. "What's with you dude?"

"I, uh..." He tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head and slides down to the floor in depression as a tear fell from his right eye. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea… I'm a failure."

The blue hedgehog Faunus snorts. "Nope!"

"'Nope?'" Jaune repeated, again in surprise.

"Nope. You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Still no."

Jaune laughs. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

Sonic shook his head. "Nope, again. You might've been a failure back when you were kid, when you were in school, and when you first met me and Rubes, but you can't be a failure here and now. Wanna know why?"

Jaune sat up after slumping from Sonic's pep talk. "Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore dude. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you dude. But before you make amends with your team; I suggest you cut off a certain ginger. You need to tie up any loose ends with him." He says walking down the hall to head to the open door which were Team SSKT is slumbering. "When push comes to shove, you need to stand up tall and stand proud. You'll know when. Goodnight Jaune."

"How-" His Scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

**"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"**

The message ends as Jaune closes his Scroll just when it begins to beep again, he ignores it and narrows his eyes looking at his team's door and walks off.

_"Sonic's right! I gotta get myself together! My team needs me but before I do this, I gotta show Cardin my strength!"_ Jaune thought seriously as his dark blue eyes looked through the window.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Deep Forest [ Sonic and the Black Knight ]-)**

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda Goodwitch leading teams RWBY, SSKT, JNPR, and CRDL through the area.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She instructed.

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Glynda held up a full jar of their objective. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

* * *

While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another and Sonic and Tails give each other thumbs up, Jaune attempts to sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!"

The blonde knight looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene but noticing his face which made her confused. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL leaving a puzzled Pyrrha.

_"That look in his eyes… they… they look quite like the creature I saw when I unlocked his Aura… what are you planning to do Jaune?"_ The redhead thought trying to figure him out as she sees him leave.

_"Don't worry Pyrrha… I will be back with you soon but I got cut off Cardin from our lives!"_ Jaune thought as he kept his eyes on the back of his blackmailer.

* * *

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

Cardin pats Jaune's back. "Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." He said looking crossed eyed and dizzy.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Jaune nods feeling exhausted from carrying all of those jars. "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." The ginger bully said darkly making his prey-soon-to-be-predator moan and gulp in worry.

_"I do not like this…"_ He thought in dread.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Gohan Angers 2 [ Dragon Ball Z ]-)**

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, Team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush - peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard off-screen until the camera pans back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

Jaune turns to his left. "Cardin, wh-what's going on?"

The simple answer was. "Payback."

His dark blue eyes widen in understanding. "Pyrrha...? Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin pounds his fist on the ground as he pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys… Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." He says as Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection. "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin leans in close to Jaune's face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. The blonde knight turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, he closes his eyes remembering what Sonic said to him the other night.

_"When push comes to shove, you need to stand up tall and stand proud. You'll know when."_

"No."

"What did you say?"

Jaune grips the jar tightly making it crack. "I said... NO!"

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Said a cynical Cardin.

**(-Music Ends-)**

Jaune smirked in satisfaction as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him to Cardin so that he can dish out his punishment. The blonde knight gets pushed to the ground of Forever Fall, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me..." He looks at Cardin with eyes of fury. "... but you are not messing with my team. You and your team are disgraceful and a waste of Aura..."

Cardin looked momentarily shocked from Jaune's statement. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance thus an enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel cried turning tail and running away.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways and Jaune to a tree. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

_**(A/N: I suggest you to listen to the music I am about to place for this part here. I had this music on repeat for while I was writing this part! The vocals on this song is beautiful and matches this moment!)**_

* * *

**(-Music: Remember Me [ Thomas Bergersen ]-)**

"My descendant." Called a feminine voice which caught his attention as he looks around.

As Jaune turns behind frantically to see a thick fog as he sees a shadow of a woman who appeared from the thick mist to reveal a tall young lady who had finely textured blonde hair, soft fair skin, blue eyes, wearing silver shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. And she had silver armored boots. His jaw dropped in pure surprise of this.

"A-Ancestor Jeanne?!" The blonde knight cried in shock as he fell on his butt. "H-How a-are y-you alive?!"

"No I am not but I am afraid that there's not too much time for him." Jeanne states pointing to the cowering Cardin who was being attacked by the Ursa Major.

"I'm not even sure on what I can do… I don't even know on what I should do now…" Jaune says looking down at his hands. "I am a failure as a leader… and as a warrior…"

Jeanne bore a small smile upon her descendant. "You are not a failure my descendant. Failure is something temporary. On what you did, you rebelled against the one that was taunting you and separating you from the ones that you _**BELONG**_ to. Failures tend to stay down. But you stood back up and stood your ground like a stone. You redeemed yourself. Jaune Arc. I bestow upon you a gift, a gift that your father, his father, and his father before that I never gave except to your great-great-great grandfather. My sword, which lies within the shield of Crocea Mors, only those who are gifted with my blessing can wield it. I believe it's you that you should wield it."

Jeanne extends her hand as golden glow shone revealing Crocea Mors before her descendant as it embedded itself in the stone along with the shield alongside it. On shaky legs, Jaune approaches the stone, he looks at his hand which enshrouded in a white aura.

"Now Jaune Arc, the child of Arthur Arc, I bestow upon you my blade which will you use in future righteous battles and may your enemies tremble from your might. Do you accept Jaune Arc?"

The blonde knight held the hilt of Crocea Mors and he looks at his ancestor with a look that his resolve was firm. "I, Jaune Arc, second child of Arthur Arc and Ethia Arc accept!"

He pulled with all of his might to get Corcea Mors out of the stone as a bright gold light shone brightly.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Sacred Swords [ Sword Art Online: Alicization ]-)**

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY, SSKT, JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

Ruby got up feeling concerned. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah we did Rubes!" Sonic answers.

"From how that roar sounded…" Tails gulped. "I-It sounded like a Ursa Major!"

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel cried as he runs into Knuckles accidentally.

"What?!" He barked in shock being completely unfazed by his collision, picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where you punk?!"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

After hearing his panicked reply Pyrrha dropped her jar of sap. "Jaune!"

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Yang and Blake nod as they ran following their leader's orders.

"Knux! Shads! Follow them! Tails, you're with me!" Sonic says getting Caliburn out.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha says to Ren and Nora who nodded.

* * *

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!"

"Oh, no! We're too late!" Pyrrha says as she and others arrived at the scene.

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by two swords one was Croceas Mors and the other was St. Catherine, a silver sword with five crosses, a black hit, and a circle with the design of a four-leaf clover. Jaune dawns a blue trench coat with five crosses on the struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

"Wait." Tails says to her.

"Jaune has TWO swords?!" Sonic says in shock. "How did he get that?!"

"Wait a minute… a sword with five crosses…" Tails gasps loudly causing everyone with him to look at him. "Jaune is holding his ancestor's sword! Jeanne of Arc or the legends dub her, "Joan of Arc"! St. Catherine! Of course! Jaune is the descendant of her and if my recollection of the historical records are correct! Her husband is the King of Sanus! Which is his great-great-great grandfather!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison of shock/surprise.

"After her death for crime for "cross-dressing", her husband, the King dubbed his descendants as Jaune's surname, "Arc"! Which makes him of royal descent!" The kitsune Faunus continued explaining. "But later on, a man by the name Alfonso de Borgia reopened the trial from a petition from Jeanne's family which later her family won and made Jeanne innocent and then Félix Dupanloup canonized her as a saint soon afterwards!"

Sonic whistled being impressed. "Well Pyrrha, it seems that you have royalty to lead you. Knuckles did say that ol' Jauney had potential to be great, and he was right."

"Wait, what about Crocea Mors? Is that a royal item too?" Ruby inquired.

"That's right Ruby! Crocea Mors is the king's sword! The king along with Jeanne were fearsome with their swords during the Great War! So we're honored to see the dance of two swords that belonged to two semi-legendary figures in action, in the hands of their descendant. This is Jaune Arc reborn!" Tails says in awe and excited at the same time.

* * *

Jaune takes both swords out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is prepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair, he raises his swords in a 'X' fashion as a projection of a shield stood between him and Ursa's paw. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it to a tree when he tries for a leaping attack. He stands again feeling low on Aura so he runs fast, so fast that he became a blur (not fast as Sonic or Shadow) charging at the Ursa. The Grimm decides to go for another swipe but Jaune throws St. Catherine above its head and he slide underneath it and he catches his other blade as he made some distance between him and the Ursa. Jaune closes his eyes as he took a deep breath as Crocea Mors was covered in a gold aura and St. Catherine in a white aura.

* * *

"This is it…" Sonic says with a serious look.

"Jaune's final attack…" Tails states gulping and a drop of sweat fell from the side of his face.

* * *

Then the blonde knight with a strong start, he charges at the Ursa for the final time unleashing his battle cry as the Ursa roared as he approached it. Jaune jumped in the air with both swords aimed at the creature's chest, Pyrrha noticed that Ursa's paw was coming from underneath, then a mysterious force made the gladiator raise her hand as a black aura covered her hand making St. Catherine go low which sliced the Ursa's striking paw and he used Crocea Mors to pierce it's chest and then using the remaining strength that Jaune had, he raised both swords to slice it's head clean off as it fell with a thud and then after, the body slammed to the ground.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Attack on "D" {Second Half} [ Shingeki no Kyojin ]-)**

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked wondering what just happened.

Pyrrha looked at her hand in shock as she felt something guide her hand. _"H-How did I use my Semblance?! I didn't use it! Maybe some mysterious force or entity guided my actions… but who?"_ She thought as she looked at her hand.

"How did you...?" Weiss inquired being amazed.

The redhead snapped out of her shocked trance when Weiss voiced her question. "W-Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles..."

"Um Ruby, she means that can manipulate magnetism." Tails corrected.

"Magnets are cool, too..."

"Hey Pyrrha, you seemed a bit spooked after Jaune dealt the final blow, mind telling us what's the deal?" The blue hedgehog Faunus inquired noticing her behavior.

Pyrrha was about to leave until she heard his question, she faces him with a look that made her seem unsure. "I-I don't know… it was like some mysterious force guided my hand and my Semblance became active… I couldn't find anyone or anything could've caused this…"

"I did." Jeanne's voice gotten everyone's attention as they noticed her from a nearby tree. "I was the one activated your Semblance. Because I feared that this battle would've been his last."

"W-What?! Jeanne Arc!" Everyone said in unison with a look of shock on their faces.

"H-How are you alive?! Unless you're a spirit from the afterlife!" The kitsune Faunus said in shock.

Jeanne approaches the redheaded Amazonian who took a step back being intimidated under her gaze. "You're my descendant's partner aren't you?"

"Y-Yes your highness!"

"When you activated Jaune's Aura, you unlocked my power, my sword lies within the shield of Crocea Mors because of the material that the shield is made out of. Jaune has myself and my husband with him and our blades contained a great power which made our bloodline powerful." Her blue eyes focuses on Jaune for a moment and a smile appeared on her face. "I believe you can get him to reach his full potential. I thank you all for being with him. Continue to be his allies as not only himself but you all can make a path that can shine brightly through these dark times coming ahead of you all. The road will be very challenging but I believe that this generation's warriors will be able to pull through. Continue in your training and your studies and become the defenders of this world, I wish you luck."

Then the thick fog returned which enveloped Jeanne's body and her figure disappears as the fog does also.

"Okay I'll bite, what in Oum just happened?" Sonic inquired feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"I-I think we met a saint. A saint of legends…" Tails says scratching his head. "I'm debating on if we should tell everyone on what happened…"

Ruby nods in agreement on Tails' thought. "Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha says with a smile on her face as she walks away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding. Of course the boys agreed too.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet. "Holy crap, Jaune!"

Jaune threateningly points Crocea Mors at Cardin's forehead. "Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it?"

The ginger bully looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

**(-Music: To the Irreplaceable People [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha says as she walks to his side. "I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune turns to her with a look of melancholy. "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" She said making him chuckle then she turns around to take her leave. "Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

The blonde knight smiles, but holds out his hand. "Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!"

The redhead stood over him with her arms on her hips. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground. Let's try that again, your highness." She offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other.

**(-Music Ends-)**

The camera moves above the two and on the night sky over the school before the scene cuts to black.

* * *

**[To be Continued]**

* * *

_**(A/N: Okay, before I completed this chapter, I went to the RWBYwiki on Jaune, I wanted to do something different with him. So I decided to stick to his character inspiration, Joan of Arc and course with some medieval lore about Jaune's heritage. So I hope you all like this change.)**_


	10. Chapter 9 The Stray!

_**Sup everyone! What's good y'all?! It's your boi OGCarter back on the chapter attack! I have to apologize on how the pace of the chapters are slow as hell but I will tell that life can be a major distraction! Been job searching left and right to find little to no progress… and I got my PS4 and I have been playing Need For Speed: Payback and beaten it! And lastly, I chose to participate in a renovation project that will start probably on the 24th of this month but don't worry, once that's done or when I have sufficient time to type another chapter, chapters will be come out. And also, every Friday, I upload Beyblade videos on my YouTube channel, subscribe if you want. My YT is Nate The Blader. I will try to publish more chapters weekly. With that out of the way, let's get into this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

**(-Music: Leisure Day [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

We get an overview of the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY along with Team SSKT is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Weiss raises her arms in amazement. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby says as she frowns a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" The Schnee Heiress replies being more jubilant, despite her partner's discomfort.

Yang sighs and crosses her arms. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"But she's happy; that's a major improvement!" Sonic jeered while snickering.

"Quiet, you!"

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?" Knuckles inquired while his gaze was at the water. "The four of us planned to go to the tech shop that Tails found but we're sidetracked by you four."

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss says with pride in her tone thus ignoring Knuckles statement.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake states getting brief look of shock from Weiss.

"You can't prove that!"

"It's confirmed!" Sonic laughs.

"What the hell?" Shadow says not expecting this.

"What's the- oh my…" Tails couldn't say anything after looking to his right.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: No Past To Remember [ Sonic Heroes ]-) **

The two teams looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"Detective. What happened here?" Shadow asked keeping his gaze upon the ruined shop.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The Detective explains as he walks over to his partner.

The flamboyant blonde sighed sadly hearing the news. "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again." Said another detective.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

The Second Detective shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

The Second Detective removes his sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph! The White Fang." The Ice Queen says with disdain as she crosses her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Blake arched a brow. "What's your problem?"

Weiss turns to her teammate. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." The black cat Faunus retorts crossing her arms with a serious look on her face. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"There she goes again…" Knuckles shook his head at the two girls bickering. Then his attention went to Tails who picked up a small shard of glass. "What's up Tails?"

"Something is off on how this robbery was executed…" The kitsune Faunus muttered analyzing the broken piece of glass.

"I've noticed. Look at the road and then to the concrete." Shadow points to the triangular shaped footprints that was on the road.

"Hey ladies! Get a look at this!" Sonic's voice gotten Team RWBY's attention.

"What's up True Blue?" Her question was answered by Sonic's pointer finger pointed at the ground which made her violet eyes gaze upon the foot implants on the ground. "What the?!"

"Yang- a-are those footprints?" Yang's younger sister inquired seeing the footprints.

"For what they look like, they're surely not human or Faunus for that matter." The Ultimate Life Form says.

"What's going on?" Weiss asks trying to get over the fact that Blake was defending the Faunus but then her thoughts came to a screeching halt by seeing the inhuman/non-Faunus footprints. "Footprints?"

"They're inorganic… meaning, mechanical." Tails states and he held up a shard of glass that had a large sized hole in the middle. "And this shard of tempered glass is proof that the White Fang's involvement in this event is invalid."

"How can you prove that? Anyone with a gun could make that hole." The Schnee Heiress says looking at the kitsune Faunus with skepticism.

"Figured you would say that Weiss which I am going to explain my reasoning. You see this hole, I did some measurements based off of Ruby's bullets that she uses for Crescent Rose which is measured as 0.5 inches/12.7mm and it's weight is 50 grams and it has a FMJ or 'Full Metal Jacket' in Layman's terms. By my calculations, the bullet that caused this is a H&K MP5SD3 with 9mm parabellum bullets which is 29.69mm/1.169inches." The kitsune Faunus explains as a holographic display of a lead unjacketed bullet came from his tracker.

"I assume that this is the bullet used to damage the tempered glass Tails." Shadow spoke getting a nod from him.

"How did you find out about my Dust round's size?!" The silver-eyed huntress inquired in surprise.

"I'm quite observant Ruby but the point is that the person who has access to such machinery are the cause for this act." Tails says gesturing to the ruined Dust store.

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Go Go Naruto! [ Naruto ]-)**

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A voice cried getting their attention.

* * *

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord around his neck with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. And he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. He is "Sun Wukong". He is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping onto the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

Sun looks back at his pursuers. "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He jumps off and hits the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" Shouted the second sailor.

Sun uses his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Detective barked at the monkey Faunus.

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY and Team SSKT, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

"There goes the competition Weiss. Get moving." Shadow says looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" She says with her pointer finger upwards.

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends but then she turns to the four Faunus young men that were leaving in the opposite direction.

"Wait, where are you four going?" She inquired as she stops running.

"We're heading to the tech shop. Wish you four the best of luck on catching Monkey Boy and don't let Weiss get to you Blake. See ya." Sonic says to her as he winks at Blake and dashes off to join the others.

The black cat Faunus looks at Sonic's back for a moment before nodding and running to catch up to her friends.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

It didn't take too long to find the shop that Tails wanted to go, it was called "Tech Heaven" as Team SSKT entered the store with a doorbell chime. A man who is in his 40s with pale skin, grey eyes, his hair was like a pompadour with a mid fade, wearing a red shirt with black sleeves, black pants, and black dress shoes. He was on his Scroll till the four Faunus entered getting his attention, clearly not expecting them.

**(-Music: Soleanna Castle Town [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

"O-Oh hello there! H-How can I help you?" The man asks hastily placing his Scroll in his pocket.

"Hardly have any business eh?" The blue hedgehog Faunus inquired placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well… I have a lot of people coming by almost everyday but due to the Vytel Festival, it's been slow. So far, besides one guy, you four are like the second set of customers I ever had today." He answers looking at Sonic. "My name is Dovahkiin. What's yours sir?"

"The name is Sonic, we're students from Beacon. Myself, Shadow, and Knuckles are here for Tails." He points to Tails with his thumb who was looking around muttering "USB Adapter". "He's looking for a USB Adapter or something like that."

"Really? Well you're in luck, I have some-"

"Found it!" Tails' voice interrupted Dovahkiin as he looks at the excited the young Faunus holding a black and yellow USB Adapter.

Dovahkiin chuckles. "You have found a rare one. That's a Zigbee CC2531 USB Dongle Protocol Analyzer PacketSniffer Adapter. That's the last of its kind before it was discontinued."

"Oh really? Awesome! How much you want for it?" Tails inquired getting his wallet.

"Usually 80 Lien but since you four kept me some company, I'll let you have for 10 Lien." The green haired man said with a smile on his face. He scanned the USB Adapter and handed it back to him.

Tails hands out a two Lien. One pink. One purple. He gives them to Dovahkiin and places the USB in his pocket. "There you go Dovahkiin. Hope you have a good day!"

"You too! Come again!" He says waving at the four Faunus as they left the store.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: The Base [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

They went to vHOP for lunch, after being greeted by Laura and they sat at a booth looking over the menu to decide on what they're getting after ordering their drinks. Tails places his menu on the table.

"So, let's talk about what we learned from the scene back at the Dust shop…" Tails says as he looks at his friends.

"Yeah. So what we learned that the White Fang is not involved in the Dust robberies but machines. So… could it be _**HIM**_?" Knuckles inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Put a halt on the convo, waitress incoming." Sonic said noticing their waitress coming to their table with the drinks were ordered.

"Here you go boys. One mint shake, one Sprite, one Coke, and a bottle of water." Said the young woman who had brown skin, yellow eyes, black hair that is in an asymmetrical short bob with layers, wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants, and wear brown shoes. With her name tag on her shirt that said "Nahla".

"Thanks Nahla." Sonic thanked her with a grateful smile on his face.

"You're welcome. What will you four have?" She inquired getting her notepad and pen out.

"I'll have the appetizer sampler, but can you switch the onion rings for fries please?" Tails inquired with a smile on his face.

Knuckles sips his coke. "I'll have the sirloin tips and eggs."

"I'll have the Vacuo Cheese Steak Stacker." Shadow says drinking some of his water.

"I'll have what Tails is having, the sampler with fries will you please." Sonic says handing Nahla the menu.

"Will do, we'll have your food done soon." She says grabbing the four menus and heading to the kitchen.

"So the possibility of it can be Eggman? Plausible?" The echidna Faunus inquired to his three teammates.

"Hang on Knuckles; we need to weed out the possible candidates before we started pinning the culprit." Tails states looking at the window. He sips some of his shake. "We obviously can't pin Roman because he's more of the typical street thug or mobster…"

"Which leads to our second suspect. The doctor." The Ultimate Life Form added with his crimson eyes gazing at Tails.

"Okay okay, the culprit is Eggman but two things that interferes with that idea. How did he regain his robots? All of his technology is back on Mobius. And the last time we saw him, he was a drooling mess." The kitsune Faunus states. "Well… I can answer that second counter due to the amount of time that we were in this world, Eggman can regain his sanity but he'll have a hard time gathering resources to start up his robotic horde."

A pregnant silence filled their table for a few moments until Knuckles who was in deep thought opened his eyes. An unsettling feeling began to fill the air.

"Eggman wouldn't have that _**MUCH**_ of a hard time gathering his resources." The echidna Faunus says solemnly. He frowned at the realization that he had.

"What's up Knux? What do you mean by that man?" Sonic inquired looking at his friend.

"Due to the residue of Chaos Energy that Snively shot at us, instead of losing all of the Chaos Energy in our bodies, we retained it. And it's possible to regain some of the items that we desire the most; remember, the Chaos Emeralds can turn thoughts into power, the energy itself has the same effect. The reason why we have our gloves, shoes, and weapons is from the Chaos Energy from within us that gave us this. So Eggman has already figured it out and using the Chaos Energy in him due to his exposure to the emeralds previous times to restore his robotic army." He explains getting surprised looks from Sonic and Tails, from Shadow who is contemplating this. "I can back this up because I sensed a spike of Chaos Energy from the North of this continent…"

"I agree with Knuckles… I did sense a surge of Chaos Energy from that direction… so it seems that the doctor is making his move. We'll have to be on guard… because we'll have to be more diligent." Shadow said seriously looking at the two who looked down at their refreshments.

"So it's official… Eggman is back." Sonic muttered. "What should we do about this then?"

"Keep this to ourselves. The last thing we need is to start a panic. We can't tell Team RWBY, JNPR, and Ozpin. They cannot know about his existence." Knuckles says before drinking his soda.

"I agree." Shadow added.

"I don't know… we should tell Yang and Ruby, we owe them that much." The blue hedgehog Faunus said while rubbing his chin. "But I do agree on not telling the others."

Tails nods in agreement. "Yeah. We should tell Yang and Ruby. They held our secret for awhile now, so we can trust them with the knowledge of Eggman."

"You forgot about Blake and Weiss. We just knew them for a few weeks now, of course if we tell them; Blake and Weiss will notice that they're hiding something… so avoid that, we have to exclude them." The echidna Faunus states crossing his arms, then he noticed Nahla coming with their food. "We'll discuss this later, right now, it's lunch time!"

Nahla sat two baskets of 3 chicken tenders, 3 mozzarella sticks, and fries to Sonic and Tails. "Appetizer sampler with fries. Of course coming along with marinara sauce and honey mustard." She placed a set of two small black cups containing the sauces next to the baskets.

"Thank you/Thanks!" The two said in unison.

Then Nahla handed a plate with large sirloin tips with grilled onions and mushrooms, two yolked eggs, two fluffy buttermilk pancakes, and golden hashbrowns to Knuckles with a cutting knife and fork along with steak sauce. "Sirloin tips for you sir."

"Thanks Nahla."

And lastly, she handed Shadow's Vacuo Cheese Steak Stacker which is a sandwich with grilled Philly steak and onions, then topped with melted white cheese on a perfectly grilled roll with some fries on the side to the table. "And your Vacuo Cheese Steak Stacker sir."

"Thanks."

She smiled brightly with her eyes closed. "You're welcome. Anything else?"

"Well can Knux and I get refills on our drinks?" Sonic grabs his and Knuckles' empty cups and hands them to her.

The ebony young woman takes the cups. "Sure thing! Enjoy your meal!"

After Nahla left, the four began eating their food. Sonic took a bite out of his cheese sticks to feel vibrating from his left pocket, he grabbed his Scroll to see that Ruby sent him a text. This made the blue hedgehog Faunus arch a brow.

_[Rubes]: Where r u guys?_

Sonic began texting his response and hit the 'Reply' button to send his response.

_[True Blue]: vHOP having lunch. What's up?_

He places his Scroll in his pocket and began eating his food. Then a minute later, the Blue Blur felt his Scroll vibrate again as he grabbed it back out to see her response which made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles inquired.

"Rubes is jealous is that we're eating vHOP without her. Ha!" Sonic said while typing his response.

"We gotta take Team RWBY to this place together sometime. They'll love it." Tails added with a smile dipping his third chicken tender in the honey mustard.

Sonic's smile turned into a frown as he looks at Ruby's latest response.

_[Rubes]: Blake and Weiss are each others necks about the White Fang… Yang had to separate them b4 it got worse…_

_[True Blue]: Oh… let them cool off. Hopefully they'll get over this. Cya gals l8ter._

"It seems that Blake and Weiss were about to fight over Weiss's name calling…" Sonic says while shaking his head.

Nahla came back to their table handing Sonic his Sprite and Knuckles' Coke. "There you go. Enjoy your meals!"

"Thanks!" Sonic and Knuckles said in unison as she leaves.

"Weiss needs to learn to hold her tongue on anything that is Faunus related. There's not only humans in Beacon Faunus are in there too…" Tails said after swallowing his fry and drink some of his mint shake.

"She's an heiress to a powerful company that has little regard to what's going on and focusing on the wealth. Of course, her upbringing reflects on who is _**REALLY**_ is as a person." Shadow says before wiping his mouth with a napkin and then drank the last of his water.

"But I think she can change. We're not enslaved to the DNA of our parents, so I think Weiss will understand on what she does and say will affect the people around her. Just give her some time guys." The kitsune Faunus smiles as the sun shines through the clouds.

_"I wish I had that optimistic outlook that you both have."_ The Ultimate Life Form thought looking at the sky.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

After finishing their food and drinks, the four of them paid for their own meals and left a tip for Nahla and decided to burn off the food they ate at the gym. Then after working out for 3 hours, it was night time, then the four Faunus made their way back to Beacon to get some rest and get ready for the next day. When they got to the dorms and turns on their hallway to go to their room, they saw Team RWBY's door quickly open to see Blake running past them.

**(-Music: Sadness [ Sonic Adventure ]-)**

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby cried as she runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

"What happened?!" Tails inquired with a look of worry on his face.

Ruby looks at Weiss who was facing the window with a sad look on her face. "They tried talking it out but it grew into a heated debate until… she snapped and then she… left…"

"What should we do?" Sonic asks with a half lidded look on his face.

"Nothing, it's late. Let Blake gather her thoughts and she'll return. If not, we'll look for her." Shadow says walking down to his team's dorm room.

Tails looks down the hall at the direction where Blake went. _"Blake… what's wrong?"_ He thought sadly as his ears drooped.

Yang places her hand on the kitsune Faunus' shoulder. "Don't worry about her lil man. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"But I will look for her with you guys. She's like the sister besides you Yang that I never had… she has to learn that she has others who care for her despite whatever she is." He said with a look of firmness expressed on his face. "But that's for another day…"

Sonic nods as he yawns. "In the morning, we'll start looking for her in the morning. Goodnight y'all."

After saying their goodnights; they entered their dorm rooms and got some rest to prepare for their search for Blake. Later in the night, the kitsune Faunus who is in his sleepwear who looks at the ceiling and then he turns to the cloudy night sky that flashes of lightning in them which Tails narrow his eyes.

**(-Music Ends-)**

_"A storm is brewing… I don't know what it is… but it's coming…"_ Tails thought as he closes his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

**(-Music: Roer [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

The scene shifts to morning at Beacon as Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were getting dressed to start their search for Blake. As Knuckles came out of the bathroom, he noticed that their fourth member was absent.

"Um, where's Tails?" He inquired getting the attention of the two hedgehog Faunus who gazes at the neatly made bed.

Shadow takes out his Scroll to look at the time which said 10:23 am. "It seems he went early to start his search for Blake. Can you call him?"

"Nah, T2 can take care of himself." Sonic says with confidence placing his Scroll in his pocket. "Let's start our search."

* * *

Tails was riding his Extreme Gear which had a hull-shaped, but still sleek and thin, board-like design. The edges of his Extreme Gear are colored orange, with red accents on the front and rear, while the top surface of it is grey, with two circles and orange and red markings decorating it. He comes to a stop at the cafe as he yawns. He presses a button underneath which turns it into a small ball.

"I need a coffee…" He said as he yawns again walking through the doors. "Hm?" Tails looks up at the ceiling as his ears perked up.

On the upper level of the cafe, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

Blake sighs. "So, you want to know more about me..."

She looks at him intently as the screen fades to black.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	11. Chapter 10 White, Black, and Orange!

_**Sup everyone! I realized that is the last chapter for this book! Well, this is it for Elemental Mobians! It's been a fun ride; for book 2, I might start at the last week of July or the beginning of August. So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, music, and etc belong to their respective creators!**_

* * *

We open to the view of the balcony café in the middle of Vale where Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna were seen drinking tea.

"So you want to know more about me…"

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" He dramatically states while in turn getting a firm look from her. "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly. "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun responded with a look of annoyance on his face as he crosses his arms.

"Quite the statement; my homo primate Sapien Fauna. Hope you don't mind if jump in." A voice said which made' Blake's amber eyes widened in surprise as she and Sun turn to face the person. It was Miles "Tails" Prower.

"What are you doing here Tails? If you're here to-"

The kitsune Faunus raises his hand right hand to stop her from finishing Blake's statement. "I'm not going to ask you to come back… in fact… I want to help us find what we want. Answers."

"Um Blake? Who is this guy?" Sun inquired looking at the black cat Faunus.

She sighs as Blake closes her eyes in frustration wondering what she'll do. "Sun, this is Tails. We met at the initiation exam at Beacon… he's unique."

"What's so unique about him?" The monkey Faunus inquired.

Tails snorts as his two tails began spinning like a helicopter propeller thus lifting him from the ground which made Sun do a spit take at the sight. "Does that answer your question Sun? Now, back to the matter at hand, can I help you Blake? Please?"

"Sure. Because I trust you." She says as he lands on his feet and grabs a chair and brings to their table. Then the kitsune Faunus sets his coffee on the table. "Before I continue… what do you think of the White Fang Tails?"

He was silent for a moment with his eyes closed. "My thoughts on them is that the majority of the Faunus in the White Fang are misguided and they don't have enough strength to rise above the hurt… I don't have a negative view of them as Weiss does."

"Okay…" Blake sips her drink bracing for the big reveal. "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun and Tails promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on their drinks making them put it down and wipes their mouths as Sun holds up a hand to process this information. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" They said in unison.

Blake nods. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

**(-Music: The Night Sky On That Day [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

* * *

The scene shifts to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations.

* * *

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

* * *

The audience is shown the dark outline of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

* * *

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there."

* * *

Silhouettes of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.

* * *

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

* * *

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

* * *

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

* * *

A quick series of images are shown - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

* * *

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

* * *

The flashback shows one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun and Tails.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

_"That explains it! The reason why Blake felt so strongly about the Faunus is that she's a former member of the White Fang! I wonder how the others will take it…"_ The kitsune Faunus thought, now in his mind came another matter. To make it fair for her, he'll have to spill the beans on two critical secrets that himself and his teammates agreed on not sharing with their friends. _"It's now or never…"_

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun inquired coming to terms with the revelation.

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing. _"No… No I haven't…"_ She thought ruefully.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Well… Blake… you're not the only one that has kept secrets… in fact, myself, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Ruby, and Yang have kept this secret… about the four of us… and recently, we made a shocking discovery about the robbery scene yesterday that we decided to keep to ourselves…" Tails said after sipping his coffee with a melancholy look on his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked being distracted from her shame for a moment.

"Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and I are not from this world but in our case, dimension." He answered with a firm look on his face as the monkey Faunus did a spit take.

"Wait wait wait! Are you _**SERIOUS**_?!" Sun inquired looking at him with wide eyes.

Tails nods. "The reason why I am explaining this to you all is because I trust you both… well mainly Blake because I know her longer than you do Sun but she's grown to… trust you as well… so I advise you keep on what I am about to tell you to yourselves. This is the secret that Ruby, Yang, and their father Taiyang know about well if you include Ozpin…"

"If this is true, what are you four doing here on Remnant?" Blake asks having trouble to let this information sink in.

"Let me explain."

* * *

**(-Music: SA2… In the Groove [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

The scene transitions into a flashback to a blue planet where a tall bespectacled silhouette and his hands were gripping the planet.

* * *

"We come from a different dimension called Mobius. It's our home. We've been fighting a long drawn out war against a man which myself and the rest of my teammates confirmed that he's here on Remnant."

* * *

A tall silhouette with a cheshire smile with maniacal laughter echoing in the deep red background which the tall silhouette revealed to be a tall man with a long orange mustache with tinted glasses and goggles, wearing a red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold with white stripes and yellow cuffs on the sleeves with white gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to them bearing circular plates on both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin. Behind his pince-nez glasses were black eyes with red irises. Then the scene changed into a large castle with large dome over it with silhouetted figures standing in front of it. Revealing the silhouetted figures to be Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amy, Nicole, Antione, Bunnie, and Nicole.

* * *

"That man is "Dr Julian Ivo Kintobor" or AKA "Dr. Eggman"! He's an evil scientist and dictator who seeks to rule over the entire world and turn it into his personal Eggman Empire. With his Egg Army, Badnik Horde, and airships, he is ever persistent in his quest for world domination despite his constant losses at the hands of us, the Freedom Fighters. We are the Knothole Freedom Fighters, the first modern Freedom Fighter groups, formerly based and operating out of Knothole, and, like other groups, were opposed to the tyranny of Mobius' former despot Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and as such spent years fighting his reign via guerrilla warfare and sabotage. Following his defeat, the Freedom Fighters later became involved in a war against one of his inter-dimensional counterparts, Dr. Eggman, as well as a number of other villainous individuals who emerged to threaten Mobius."

* * *

Then in a room where Robotnik is with a sky-blue hedgehog with white hairy eyebrow and white mustache, light blue eyes, wearing a brown coat over a green turtleneck sweater, brown gloves, brown, laced-up boots and glasses. He is "Charles the Hedgehog". It seems that he and the hedgehog were in an argument. Then we see the tyrant in his former attire was a sleeveless, red jumpsuit with yellow lines spanning up, down and around his body, wide shoulder pads, a yellow cape and gray boots. Then next to him was a short man with teal eyes, a full head of dirty blond hair, and his most distinguishing feature however, is his long beak-like nose, and wearing a green shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes. He is "Colin Kintobor Jr." or "Snively". Both were facing against a brown squirrel with blue eyes with auburn mustache and bushy eyebrows, wearing a blue-colored uniform trimmed with red at the collar, sleeves, and bottom, with a red belt with an acorn-shaped buckle. He also took to wearing white gloves, and his red boots were replaced with blue ones with buckles on the feet and red cuffs on top. He is "Maximillian Acorn". And his wife, "Alicia Acorn" is like an almost exact duplicate of her daughter Sally in terms of physical appearance, the only difference being Alicia's different hairstyle, she wore an orange dress accented in gold jewelry with a golden headpiece or tiara. Both of the were in shock of seeing them. A ship flew over the city metamorphosing the life filled city into a city of cold and lifeless steel and metal and the sky was covered in rosewood clouds and the people turned into robots. In a forest where we see the younger selves of the Freedom Fighters (minus Amy and Nicole). Then a black void were red irides were glowing in the dark were now covered by pince-nez glasses.

* * *

"The war was called the Robotnik War… a war that lasted for 15 years and counting… Eggman or Robotnik at that time sought to turn the world into his robotic empire by overthrowing King "Maximillian Acorn" and Queen "Alicia Acorn". He did this by sabotaging Sonic's uncle, "Charles the Hedgehog's" robotizer which was meant for the senior citizens and elderly to force him to hand over the device… which in turn along with him and his nephew Colin Kinotbor Jr. aka "Snively" turned Sonic and Sally's home/kingdom into a robotic city, all cold and lifeless steel, no organic life remained. We were inspired by the original Freedom Fighters before us to stand in their stead to continue on the battle against Robotnik. We were only kids at the time and we won the _**FIRST**_ Robotnik War which lasted 10 years, He came back as Dr. Eggman which leads up to the _**Second**_ Robotnik War which we are currently in now."

* * *

We are at a desert where the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were at a huge egg-shaped dome that is the "EggDome" fighting against Lien-Da and the Dark Egg Legion. The scene shifts into Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails fighting against the Egg Tarantula. Then we see Eggman screaming like he was a lunatic with his black eyes and red irides were on display. We see the four heroes covering their eyes from a bright light and then we see a young Ruby and Yang looking at the now Faunus Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails in a crater.

* * *

"Which leads to how we got to Remnant… we were raiding Eggman's base to end this war once and for all. We were expecting _**ALL**_ his forces to be coming at us at full force but they were retreating for some unknown reason or not putting up a harder fight till our intel gatherer who is part of the Chaotix is Espio the Chameleon who is a ninja said that the weak resistance to our advancement was it was faux to give Eggman time to prep for his last surprise. Unfortunately, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and myself had to face Eggman while the others had to focus on tearing down the barricade that the Dark Egg Legion put up. It was the four of us against him when we realized that mentality was slipping, The battle was difficult as his declining sanity made Eggman more dangerous and more unpredictable but we defeated him and then he snapped. We broke him… seeing Eggman become a drooling mess made me feel bad for him but Shadow and Knuckles wouldn't care less. Then his nephew, Snively planned to end just Sonic and Eggman but the addition of myself, Shadow, and Knuckles filled him with more glee. He fired a beam of light at the five of us which we thought that we were going to die but it turns out that we were sent here. And that's when we met Ruby, Yang, and their father and we've been here ever since."

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Tails sips the last of his coffee as the wide-eyed Sun and Blake were mind-blown by the fact that Team SSKT were interdimensional beings and not only that, they have experienced what a normal Atlesian soldier or Huntsmen and they are in the age group of a student!

**(-Music: Reverie Corridor [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

"Back to the discovery which was at the Dust shop, the footprints I saw was not organic. It's inorganic. Meaning a machine was behind this and it's one of Eggman's Egg Pawns and brings fear to the four of us on what he might do next… we agreed on not telling anybody but of course, I broke the agreement, I am planning on telling Ruby and Yang but you and Weiss would notice that this information would bring a significant change in their moods so Sonic and I reluctantly agreed." Tails explains looking at the table with a serious look on his face.

Sun gripped his head trying to take this in as he groaned. "This is too much… this is insane dude…"

Blake looks at the kitsune Faunus with a firm looking on her face. "This is serious… with that _**MAN**_ out there is making his move… it's going to be more difficult than ever. But you know this Dr. Eggman better than us, what would his next move could be?"

"Hmm… he'll continue gathering Dust so he can analyze it more so he can weaponize the energy that the Dust crystals contain to power his Badnik and Egg armies. Our best way is to ask around or look for more clues on this matter. I want to help you find the answers Blake; so let's do this." He says getting up thus Sun and Blake stood up with him and nod.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

"Man, Tails is not answering! He always answers his Scroll!" Sonic says with concern in his voice.

"Okay, just keep looking. We'll meet up at vHOP to discuss on what we found out. Good luck." Knuckles hangs up and places his Scroll in his pocket and sighs. "Well the girls, mainly Ruby and Yang haven't found out anything about Blake yet and we informed them about Tails' disappearance."

"Where do you think he could be? We checked the cafe where he usually gets coffee and the guy told us that he left an hour ago…" The blue hedgehog Faunus says rubbing his chin.

"He did seem very concerned about her last night when she abruptly ran from her team. I think he knows that she's hiding something… but I have to hazard a guess on what possessed him to disappear without answering your calls." Shadow states looking at the cloudless sky. "But he realizes that he has to return sooner or later."

"You might be right… besides, he can take care of himself. Let's focus on finding Blake." Knuckles added looking at Sonic who sighs as he gazes at the street.

_"Hope you're staying safe T2…"_ Sonic thought with worry.

* * *

We see Blake, Sun, and Tails going from an alleyway, from asking and finding clues about the White Fang's and Eggman's activities. They didn't find out much.

Sun had his hands behind his head. "So, what's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before but the Doctor seems that he might according to Tails." Blake says contemplating on the little information they got.

Sun's eyes widen in realization as he lowered his arms pacing in front of her. "What if they did? I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, we have no idea where that would be." The kitsune Faunus states while typing some type of code on the holographic keyboard on his wrist watch.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." The monkey Faunus explained.

Tails stopped in place after a huge brainstorm that occurred in his head with eyes as big as baseballs. "...how big?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

**(-Music: Invincibility [ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 ]-)**

After doing some fast typing on his wrist watch. He had a green blinking square which made him smile. "Blake! Sun! We're in business! C'mon!"

The three run off heading to their destination thanks to Sun's knowledge, they're heading to the place where the two great evils will soon meet.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

At vHOP where Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were sitting at the booth farthest from the back waiting for Ruby, Yang, and Weiss to show up. Right now, they're coming up empty-handed, so a well deserved break is in order.

"Anything from Tails yet?" Knuckles inquired looking at Sonic who shook his head.

"Nada… usually he calls or leaves a message…" He answered looking at the window. "Where are the ladies? They should be here by now."

"Here they are now." Shadow says seeing the door open seeing Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and a girl who had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. She is "Penny Polendina". "It seems they brought someone."

**(-Music: The Base [ Sonic Adventure 2 ]-)**

"There you guys are. So you're here to treat us to a good lunch?" Yang quipped with a small smile on her face.

"Well, we're having a light lunch, dunno what you're having." Sonic answers then he looks at Penny. "Who is she?"

"Oh, this is Penny, our friend, we met her yesterday." Ruby says as she sat down near the window.

"Salutations! I'm Penny." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sonic. Sonic Takamaki."

"Knuckles.

"Shadow, Shadow Yaminagi."

"You three look very cute!" The orangette says catching the three by surprise.

"Um… thanks hehehe." The blue hedgehog Faunus sheepishly as a pink blush covered his cheeks.

"T-Thanks…" The red echidna Faunus stuttered looking to the window.

"..." Shadow stayed silent.

The rest of the girls sat down as a waiter walked by their table and then they began their discussion and trading notes.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

**(-Music: Police Headquarters - Sneaking [ Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus ]-) **

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake and Tails laid flat on their stomachs on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun inquired as he lands next to Blake.

Blake looks up as Sun drops down to her right. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." He holds out one of the green apples in his arms. "I stole us some food!"

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Tails inquired looking at the monkey Faunus with an incredulous look. "I swear… you're bad as Rouge…"

"Who?"

The kitsune Faunus shakes his head with a mousy look on his face. "Nothing nothing!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Trouble Outbreak [ Sen no Kiseki ]-)**

Just as he says this, the wind blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Blake says with dread in her tone.

"Is that them?" Sun inquires.

"Yes... It's them."

"Something is off here…" Tails mutters till his eyes widen seeing a familiar robot step out of the Bullhead. "No freaking way! No freaking way!"

"What's up Fox Dude?"

"One of Eggman's Eggpawns is with them! That totally debunked my theory and confirmed my worst case scenario! Eggman is teaming up with the White Fang!" The kitsune Faunus answers with anguish in his voice, looking at the red/orange robot, with short metallic limbs, and a permanent toothy grin built into their faces.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" Said a White Fang Soldier as more Egg Pawns coming out. Some were carrying guns, swords, spears, and shields & lances.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" The monkey Faunus asks looking at the distraught Blake.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The voice asked causing the soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake says as she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Cried Sun and Tails in unison.

* * *

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman sighed in exasperation as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake demanded making the White Fang soldiers and Egg Pawns ready their weapons in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." The criminal mastermind says trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

As the White Fang and Egg Pawns closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asks hoping that her brethren weren't too far gone to listen to reason.

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

He shakes his head. "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the area around them was enshrouded by a large black shadow.

Roman looks upwards with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Above them hovered was a large and heavily armored aircraft with a red, yellow, black and white colored hull, an open deck, and the Eggman Empire's decal emblazoned on it. Each side was covered by a large plate of armor which could be folded out into wings, and on the front was a pointy bow which could fold out into a cannon. On the rear was two massive engines. Tails, Sun, and Blake watch in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

_**(A/N: The Egg Carrier in the Archie Comics Pre-Super Genesis Wave is like the Egg Carrier from Sonic Adventure. Just to let you all know.)**_

* * *

**(-Music Ends-)**

Sonic's hedgehog ears perked up hearing the noise as the two girls, Ruby and Penny turn around after he did. His green irides shrink. "No…"

"WHAAAAAAT?! WHAT IS THAT SHIP?!" The silver-eyed Huntress inquired in surprise seeing the large aircraft.

"I have never seen such a type of aerial vehicle before. Ruby? What's going on?" Penny asks being quite puzzled on what's going on.

_"I gotta let the others know right away! Eggman is here!"_ Sonic thought as he hastily got his Scroll and began contacting the others. As his message was sent, he grabbed Penny and Ruby's hands. "We gotta juice over there! So you better not let go!"

"Wait wait-"

It was too late as he takes off in a hurry to get to the place where the large aircraft is hovering over.

* * *

**(-Music: Boss: Robot Carnival / Robot Storm [ Sonic Heroes ]-)**

Tails sliced an Egg Pawn with his Electro Sword then he rolled behind the container and began firing energy balls at the Eggman Robots blowing them up. Then the kitsune Faunus gazed upwards at the floating fortress and took flight in the air as he pointed his Electro Sword at the sky, lightning bolts strike around the blade and performs a powerful downward slash, impaling his weapon into the ground while conjuring a pillar and small dome of yellow energy (Concussive Bolt) thus blowing the Egg Pawns into pieces. His fox ears perked up at the words:

_**"Send in the big ones!"**_

This made him look up in fear as he four Egg Pawn looking robots but they were three times bigger and heavier. They possess purple armor and a round torso with a black lower half and a thick collar around their necks. They also have two red bolts on their underbelly and large cup-shaped shoulders with round red spikes. They also possess large hands and feet, yet thin and gray upper arms and thighs, with red bands around their ankles and wrists, and purple armor around their forearms and lower legs. Their hands are mainly purple with gray fingers, and their feet are shoe-like and purple with black soles. Lastly, they have dome-shaped heads with menacing green eyes, sharp red noses, and pointy teeth. And they carried a large purple, gray and black hammer with spikes.

"BLAKE! SUN! GET TO COVER! NOW!" Tails shouts flying to the ground and running towards them.

"What are those things?!" The monkey Faunus asks being in horror seeing the robotic giants.

"Egg Hammers! We need to retreat and formulate a plan! We _**CANNOT**_ fight those things head on unless we have Yang or Knuckles!" He says grabbing both Blake and Sun away from the battle.

"Nice toys Doc. I like this!" Roman says with a smirk on his face.

"_I'm glad that you like them Roman now destroy those pests!"_ Said the voice coming from his earpiece.

"Gladly! Sic'em!"

The four Badnik giants went charging after the three Faunus. In speaking of the three Faunus, they were hidden in a warehouse that is near the water.

* * *

Sun slid on the wall until he was on his butt wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Dude… what were those things?!"

Tails was laying on his back against the ground panting from the amount of running that he had to do. "Egg… Hammer…"

"Do you mind explaining on what they are?" Blake inquired giving the kitsune Faunus an annoyed look on her face.

He sat up looking at the water which was lit by the luminescent light which was slightly rippling by the thunderous steps of the Egg Hammers. "The Egg Hammers are one of Eggman's toughest machines that he ever created. Sonic, Knuckles, and myself fought these things and they're extremely difficult to defeat unless you have people like Yang or Knuckles who are powerhouses. I can temporarily stun them by using my Semblance but it wouldn't do much since their armor is made out of uranium glass which is an insulator… so you need either Yang or Knuckles since their attacks can produce a high amount of force to penetrate their uranium glass armor…"

"Wait, what's uranium? That doesn't sound very safe…" Sun said not liking the sound of Tails' explanation.

"To put it in Layman's terms… uranium is a toxic metal. Back on Mobius, studies have shown us the effect of uranium on humans and animals vary but the radiation has a more harmful effect on animals than humans. For example, if a human handled it with NO protection at all, depending on where the radiation is in the human body, the DNA you'll have cancer but for an animal especially mice if they had radiation from the uranium, they'll increased mutagenicity and induction to tumors. That's how lethal uranium is without any protection. Eggman on the other is a mad scientist and genius, he learned to create uranium glass and use it as armor for those Egg Hammers. Because I think he's using uranium glass for two natural advantages. Glass, it can absorb, refract, and transmits light and it's an excellent insulator. And uranium, it can be easy to reproduce." He explains looking at both Sun and Blake. His eyes widened for a brief moment before he groaned and lowered his head. "I had an idea but I realized uranium is an electric conductor… but the glass is preventing the electrical flow to keep it contained… dang it!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Battle! [ One Punch Man ]-)**

An explosion boomed along with the sound of gunshots filled the air which made the three Faunus look up to see a blue light zooming all over the Egg Hammers causing one to behead it's comrade with it's hammer trying to knock the blue flash off it.

"Hey that's Sonic! Ruby! And some other girl… who is that with them?" Tails asks looking at Blake and Sun.

"Her name is Penny I think." She answers being unsure.

"Whoever is knocking those things out, they got my support!" The monkey Faunus states with a big grin on his face.

"Sonic! I forgot about him! Sonic can be a solution on defeating the Egg Hammers! Sonic is the fastest Faunus alive! He can take them down by his supersonic speed!" The kitsune Faunus states excitedly as two tails wagged before a light bulb appeared on his head. "I have an idea! Huddle up!"

* * *

It was chaos at the port with three Egg Hammers chasing the blue speeding creature which revealed to be Sonic with Caliburn in hand, and assisting him on taking the robot giants out is Ruby with her Crescent Rose in rifle mode shooting the Egg Hammers at their eyes making them blind and Penny who could hardly stand still of the spectacle and wanting in. She was instructed by the blue hedgehog Faunus to be on stand-by in case he was unable to continue. But the orangette couldn't wait anymore as she proceeded to step towards the battle.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby says as she raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

Penny turns to smile at her. "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiplies into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers and Egg Pawns down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet and destroy the Egg Pawns.

"Hey Doc! Need some aerial support here!" Roman says trying to escape the battle alive.

* * *

In the ship's bridge revealing Eggman standing looking at the battle below, he lets out a sigh of irritation. He points to the robots who were typing furiously on the holographic keyboards.

"Prep the cannons! Fire on my command!" The mad scientist commanded as the robots scrambled to get to their stations. "Time to say goodbye!"

**_"Dr. Eggman sir, the guns are loaded and ready."_** Said a robotic voice coming from the PA.

"FIRE!" Eggman bellowed.

* * *

All the cannons were aimed at her and fired rounds, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the cannons destroying them. Ruby watches as the cannons fall in pieces behind her. Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby says in awe.

Sonic blinked his wide eyes twice before shaking out of his disbelief and gazes at the last three Egg Hammers standing before him. He grins as a drop of sweat fell from his face. "Alright, bring it on chrome dome!"

**(-Music Ends-)**

**(-Music: Blue Destination [ Sen no Kiseki 2 ]-)**

"SONIC!" Tails shouts as he lands on top of the head of one of the Egg Hammers. "WE GOT THIS! WE'LL STUN THEM AND YOU DEAL THE FINAL BLOW!"

"Tails!" He was elated to see his best friend/brother okay. "Alright buddy! Let me know when you're ready!"

"Right! Blake! Sun! Restrain them!" The kitsune Faunus says as he places his hands on its head.

Sun came running with his weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang which are dark red weapons with gold detailing. He switched his weapon into Nunchaku/Shotgun form and he swung at the unarmored knee caps and shot them damaging them enough to make the third Egg Hammer fall on its face. Blake leaped on the second Egg Hammer with her Gambol Shroud in its katana form, she used her ribbon to wrap around its legs and thus planting it in the ground as she flips back to the container.

"GO!" Both Sun and Blake said in unison.

_"I pray that this works…"_ Tails thought placing his hands on the first Egg Hammer's head. He unleashed his orange Aura as electricity sparked around him. The electricity started to dance steadily to violently spreading on the surface of the giant machine. "Here goes! 磁気嵐 (Magnetic Storm)!"

Tails roars as the electricity surged violently becoming a bright light as stray bolts of lightning struck in random areas thus dragging the other two downed Egg Hammers closer to the electrical onslaught. This is completely ruining the uranium glass armor as the smooth substance was cracking in a fast rate thus damaging the three Eggman Robots more. Then the electricity and light ceased immediately leaving a passed out Tails who fell from the sparking damaged robots to have both Blake and Sun catch him. Sonic closed his eyes as he began spinning Caliburn as he activated his blue Aura.

"荒れ狂う風が私の刀に入りますように (May the raging winds enter my sword!)!" The blue hedgehog Faunus says as he opens his eyes.

He charges at the first Egg Hammer slashing it. "一 (One!)!" A grey mini tornado rose from the ground.

Sonic performs a dash and slash attack. "二 (Two!)!" A green wind flashed through the first Egg Hammer.

The blue hedgehog Faunus does a downwards slash on the second Egg Hammer causing red wind to come from the ground. "三 (Three!)!"

Then he did a slash as a blue wind which were struck through the second Egg Hammer. "四 (Four!)!"

Then an upwards slash on the third Egg Hammer releasing a cyan colored wind. "五 (Five!)!"

Then swung Caliburn to unleash a purple crescent which hit the third Egg Hammer. "六 (Six!)!"

Then Sonic appeared behind the very damaged machines as his Aura expanded as Caliburn's blade had a white glow on it. He did an all-around slash releasing a yellow wave that was created out of air. "七 (Seven!)!"

"七つの風が私の敵を粉砕して踊りますように! ソウルサージ：扇ムジンケン (May the seven winds dance crushing my enemies! Soul Surge: Ougi Mujinken!)!"

The three critically damaged Egg Hammers were enshrouded in seven colored tornadoes that caused their being to be dust scattered in the wind as the tornadoes dissipated immediately. Sonic's Aura disappeared making him take a knee panting from the amount of Aura that he used in his special attack. He looks up at the mad scientist with a smirk on his face while Eggman glared at his enemy before the large aircraft takes off into the night sky.

**(-Music Ends-)**

"Is it… over?" Blake asks as the blue hedgehog Faunus looks at her.

Sonic nods. "Yeah. Egghead and Roman got away but they didn't take any Dust. How's Tails?"

"The lil dude is okay, he's just exhausted. You four are really from a different level than the rest of us." Sun says getting a brief surprised look from Sonic as he is holding Tails onto his back.

"He told you didn't he?"

"Yes."

He sighs as he closes his eyes. "You know you have to keep this to yourselves right? We don't want to cause a mass panic of interdimensional aliens roaming around."

"Your secret is safe with us." Blake said affirmingly.

"C'mon, I am sure the cops will love to hear this." The blue blur states walking towards the exit grabbing a few scraps of the Egg Hammer's armor.

* * *

**(-Music: The Light of Hope [ Sonic Forces ]-)**

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake who was letting Tails rest on her lap, Sun, Penny, and Sonic, are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Shadow, Knuckles, Weiss, and Yang appear on the scene.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute..." But her words didn't even fazes Weiss as she squares off with Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

Weiss raises her hand to stop her. "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Everyone look on being worried on how this will play out.

"I don't care."

Blake looked surprised at her response. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" The Schnee Heiress asks.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looks at Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else."

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding. "Of course."

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby happily chimes waving her arms in the air.

Weiss accusingly pointed her finger at Sun who laughed nervously. "I still don't know how I feel about you…"

A groan gets everyone's attention their focus was on Tails who was opening his sapphire eyes to see everyone looking at him. He sits up as he looks at Blake before the reality set in that he was close to her. Too close. He got off of her lap with a red blush on his face.

"T-Thanks B-Blake…" The kitsune Faunus shyly thanked her.

She looks away with a pink blush on her cheeks. "You're welcome…"

"What happened? I assume that we won." Tails says getting nods from everyone which made him smile. "Let me guess, our secret is out."

"No thanks to you." Shadow states getting an elbow to the ribs by Yang making him growl.

"But overall Tails, you did the right thing, keep this in mind next time, let us know before you pull another stunt like this again." Knuckles says ruffling Tails' hair with a smile on his face.

"R-Right, s-sorry." He says looking at Team RWBY.

"Everything is good now Tails, thanks for looking after her." Yang said with a wink.

"It's what friends are for. We look out for each other. Now we can look forward with our heads held high." Tails states with a smile on his face.

"Better words couldn't be said there T2." Sonic added with a thumbs up.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asks getting everyone's attention now.

"Yeah, where is she?" Knuckles inquired looking around for her as well.

* * *

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Said the driver.

Penny lowers her head sadly. "I know, sir..."

"Penny, your time will come..." The driver says as he begins driving away from the scene.

**(-Music Ends-)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

"Hmmm..." The headmaster hums in thought.

The scene cuts to a view of Beacon Academy bathed in the light of the nearly-full moon.

* * *

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Said a feminine voice.

He turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

"We were expecting... more from you." She says as in the darkness showing her head with glowing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair is seen.

The criminal mastermind laughs a little before getting serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang. But I see potential in the guy that I partnered up with. He has some machines that I have never seen before! You should go try him instead."

"Oh I heard and you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a grey-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation. From you and your partner."

The camera holds on Cinder Fall's evil little smile before cutting to black.

* * *

**[To Be Continued in Book 2…]**


End file.
